Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes
by MichaelCross
Summary: When Team Hawk carries out their extradition assignment and murder investigation, they learn the truth behind a series of murders. Will they survive? Rated for language. Nineteenth KP/SH.
1. Departure and Picking Up

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Departure and Picking Up

"_What's the worst or the weirdest that can happen? It's just a basic transportation hitch. Right?" _

Bonnie Rockwaller shakes her head in disbelief as she puts on the helmet for the War Bird helicopter. 'What was I thinking, asking Ron that? His planning may be excellent, but this is overdone! I'm talking fried-nuked in the microwave oven time!'

The planning session had just wrapped up in ComCen and the others are getting the Street Hawk and Ninja motorcycles loaded into Rolling Base. As War Bird's rotors turn, she thinks about Ron's plan. "Well, it seems sound enough. But, don't you think it'd be a tad much, Wade?"

In the seat beside her, Wade Load replies, "Nah. Ron just wants to cover as many angles as possible. Given what's happened in the past, would you blame him?"

Bonnie snorts out her laughter before replying, "Yeah, you've got a point there. I just don't think it's good policy to put a shock collar onto Prisoner #34598012's neck. Just to keep him from getting ideas of making a break for it. Besides, where could he possibly escape to? If he was to try escaping, he'd be without a parachute."

The plan discussed went like this.

"_We touch down at the Jail in Portland and pick up the prisoner. From there, we'll take him, fully-shackled, out to Sky Base and seat him on a bench seat just under the vehicle bay. We'll then attach a shock collar to his neck, in order to keep him from getting ideas. The flight is slated to be three hours from Oregon down to Tarrant County, Texas, but we'll rotate Guards every three hours, just in case it takes a little longer. It'll give some a chance to rest at least._

_Once we touch down in Texas, we'll move the prisoner over to Ranger Headquarters and begin working on the murder case. Bonnie, you'll provide air cover while we transport #34598012 in Rolling Base. Norman's behind the wheel on Rolling Base. Hirotaka and I will escort on the cycles, Kim and Jessica will provide ground support should a firefight occur. Along with getting Rolling Base out of there and to the Courthouse. It seems it's where the Ranger Headquarters for Company B is._

_Upon arrival there, we'll turn custody of #34598012 over to them and start work on the investigation that was assigned to us to assist on. I guess these last couple of trips outside of GJ's scrutiny caused them to dream this up."_

"_As punishment, or a vacation of sorts, Ron?"_

"_Your guess is as good as mine, KP." Ron Stoppable then looked around the table and asked, "Any questions?" Finding none, he nodded and said, "All right. Let's do it."_

With a sigh, Bonnie sees the rotary pitch is at speed and lifts up on the collective, just as Rolling Base and Hard Hawk leave ComCen. Once the vehicles are away, ComCen closes it's doors and the complex's computers monitor the area.

At the US Border, between Texas and Mexico, a lone grey Dodge Ram pickup truck with two men inside is heading through the border and entering Mexico. One hour later, the pickup arrives at it's destination. Both men exit the Ram and the driver makes his way to the truck's tailgate while his partner waits for him.

"Walker?"

Opening the tailgate, Walker asks, "Yeah, Trivette?"

"Your informant sure about the location of the hijackers?"

"Very sure, Trivette. Come on. We got some criminals to round up. Along with a Fed to extract."

"Right behind you, Walker." With that, both men go into the 'Mariachi Bar' and see their quarry. All four of them. "Texas Rangers. You're all under arrest for ambushing and hijacking the Military small arms shipment from Ft Hood. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."

"You're getting better, Trivette."

"Thanks. Now, what's it gonna be, fellas?"

One of them looks toward Trivette, scoffs and remarks, "The new age of the Rangers, guys. A colored, and a half-breed. So, boy, how do you like being a Ranger, out of your Jurisdiction?" To his surprise, Trivette only smiles at him. "What's with you, boy?"

"The hard way, then."

Without any further word, their quarry attacks them, yet they find themselves being clobbered by the two Texas Rangers. By the time they're done, all four men are on the floor, their hands and feet being tied up by a rope that both men bring out and start using on them.

"Walker?"

"Yeah, Trivette?"

"You don't suppose he called me 'boy' because I'm black, do you?"

"He could very well have, Trivette. So, what do you wanna do? Take him to jail or hang him?"

"Oh, gee. What a tough call. Normally, I'd prefer taking him to jail, but then I think about what he said. So, I'm kinda leanin' towards hanging him."

"Nah, you don't have the guts or brains for it." The racist shakes his head and replies, "It's the way I was brought up, boy. My Grandfather raised me. Before he was arrested and died in Prison."

"Who was your Grandfather?" To Trivette's surprise, the man begins laughing. "I don't see what the joke is."

"Ask your partner. He knows who my Grandfather is, boy."

Trivette turns to Walker and puts it together. "Max Slater, the guy that killed your parents. Right?"

Walker nods and replies, "Yeah. I thought something was familiar about the name on the warrant. Just couldn't put my finger on it. Then I saw his butt-ugly mug and recognized some of the more hideous features."

"Hideous? Look who's talking, half-breed." Next thing the guy knows, Walker's fist is coming right at his face. After that, nothing.

Marveling at the sight, Trivette smirks and says, "I see the society of morons hasn't changed much. Zack Slater's the worst of the bunch."

"I'll say, Trivette. Come on. Let's get these guys back to Texas."

Reaching two hands down, Walker hefts the unconscious racist onto his shoulder and carries the man out, placing him into the pickup's bed. Very roughly. Three minutes later, the remaining three are with their friend in the pickup's bed.

Once Trivette had closed the tailgate, he gets into the Ram's cab with Walker and grins, saying, "Another rich full day, Walker."

"Indeed, Trivette." Walker then checks his watch and adds, "Let's get going. By the time we get these three guys and the Fed processed, we'll be getting an extradite in."

"Extradite? From where?"

"Oregon. It's being handled by Team Hawk."

"Ah. It's Alex's, isn't it?"

"Yep." With that, Rangers Cordell Walker and James Trivette proceed to head out of Mexico and for Tarrant County, Texas.

As they drive, Slater opens his eyes and scowls at his cohorts. "You pansies couldn't even beat up on a part-Injun? We're supposed to be their superiors."

Bobby Dugan, one of the newest on his crew by five months, looks over at him and replies, "Shut the fuck up, Zack. You know who that is that arrested us? Cordell Walker, son of John and Elizabeth Firewalker. They're the couple your Grandfather murdered in cold blood all those years ago. He's also very proud of his heritage. Guess what? I'm a quarter-Cherokee. I just don't look it."

"Can you fly, Bobby? Unless you want us or yourself to find out, you shut the fuck up. It wasn't murder, it was a public service." Jimmy Fraser and Danny Miller both nod at Slater's words, for they'd been with his circle for a long time.

"Before I do shut up, there's one more thing. The only good racist is a dead racist." With that, Bobby smirks inwardly, knowing that his job would be done soon.

Over in Oregon, two hours later, Prisoner #34598012 is in his cell, deep asleep, when he hears a very familiar sound. The sound of jet thrusters. Next thing he knows, a Guard is barking at him.

"On your feet, Prisoner!" Instantly, Prisoner #34598012 gets onto his feet and blinks the bleariness from his eyes.

"You're being transported to Texas to stand trial, #34598012. Team Hawk has been assigned to transport you to your destination. They'll explain the rules to you. Is that understood?"

"It is, sir."

"Good. Get your personal shit together. More than likely, you'll be spending time in a Texas Jail as well. So you might as well be prepared for that probability."

"Yes sir."

Next thing #34598012 knows, a small cardboard box is shoved into his hands and his cell door clangs shut. Once the Guard had cleared the doorway, #34598012 begins putting his few possessions into the box. Suddenly, he comes across a picture he hadn't bothered to look at in years. His family, back when he was still with them and his youngest daughter as a baby.

His fist shaking angrily, he shoves the picture into the very bottom of the box, not wanting to see it again any time soon. Once he gets his belongings together, he sits on his cell's bunk and waits.

Twenty minutes later, his cell door opens and he hears the Guard bark, "On your feet, #34598012. Your transportation's ready." Once #34598012 is on his feet, the Guards put the restraints onto him, shackling his wrists and ankles before walking him out of the cell. One Guard carries his box while another leads the prisoner forward.

When they get to the screening area, he sees five familiar figures, all clad in bodysuits and wearing helmets. "Team Hawk, I can't begin to tell you how much contempt I feel. You had a lot of nerve blowing up my trawler." When he gets closer, he sees they have pins saying 'SRT' on their chests. "What's that stand for anyways?"

"You will speak when you're spoken to. And only in response to a question. Is that understood, #34598012?" The voice is distorted, feminine, and laced with venom. "For your information, 'SRT' stands for 'Special Response Team'. It's the Military equivalent of a S.W.A.T. Team. Understood?"

"Understood."

The feminine figure nods before going on. "Any attempts to escape will result in your death. Any assault on a member of your transport detail will result in your death. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will eat when we tell you to, drink when we tell you to and you will use the restroom when you feel you need to do so. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Great. Looks like we'll get along semi-famously, #34598012. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Who're you?"

The figure leans forward and hotly replies, "I'm your worst nightmare. That's who I am."

"Easy, War Bird."

War Bird leans back and takes a deep breath to calm herself back down."Thanks, Street Hawk. I think I was about ready to tear this guy a new one." Sure enough, her tone sounds exactly like what she had just said. Only, she actually considers it. "We'll take custody of the Prisoner now, sir."

The Guard at the desk nods and replies, "Very well. Just put down your call signs and affiliation on the Extradite form and you can take him then."

Hard Hawk nods back and says, "Roger." One by one, all members write down their call signs and their affiliation. Five minutes later, they are escorting #34598012 out to a massive black cargo plane with a black helicopter sitting beside it.

Once they get him on board, #34598012 notices they have a black truck, van and dune buggy. All contained within the space. Before he can ponder just how they could fit the vehicles inside, he's brought out of it.

Street Hawk says, "Welcome aboard Sky Base. Hard Hawk and Ninja will escort you to your seat. Ninja will be your first Guard. Is that understood?"

"It is."

Street Hawk nods and says, "Good. Guys, if you please." Ninja and Hard Hawk both nod and take #34598012's arms, leading him toward the staircase for the lower level, which had been jerry-rigged in order for them to transport him.

When they get him into the lower level, he sees a bench with a cage around it. "I was just in a cage and you want to put me in another one?"

He then feels a hard punch to his gut and hears another feminine voice. Considerably softer, yet full of ice. "Were you just spoken to? I don't think so, sucker."

"My apologies. I meant no disrespect."

Another male voice replies, "Good. An excellent starting point. Think of the cage as an added security measure. To keep you out of further trouble and us safe. That way, we can make everyone happy."

"Ninja?"

"Yes, Hard?"

"Don't forget this." Hard Hawk hands Ninja a device that #34598012 recognizes as a shock collar for dogs.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Hard." Ninja turns to #34598012 and puts the shock collar on around #34598012's neck. Once the collar is on, Ninja nudges #34598012 into the cage and locks it securely. "See you in three hours, Hard."

"Roger that, Ninja." With that, Hard Hawk exits the makeshift cell area, just as Sky Base lifts off of the ground, with War Bird right behind it. Destination; Ft Worth, Texas.

At the War Bird's controls, Bonnie lifts her visor to wipe the tears from her blue eyes. 'I'm extraditing my "Father". Life so doesn't get any better than this. But, just what exactly did he do in Texas anyways?'

Recalling the look on Sam Rockwaller's face when he had seen the entire field operations team, she giggles. "He so had it coming."

"_You okay, Bonnie?"_

"Affirmative, Ron. Just still in disbelief we'd been assigned to transport my 'Father' to Texas. I can't help but wonder what he did exactly."

Next thing she knows, there's a clap of thunder, along with a heavy downpour. "Something tells me this will take a while."

"_Something tells me you're right. Let's not take any chances. We'd better go around the storm to avoid turbulence. Norman is on the horn right now with the D.A.'s office to bring them up to speed on the situation so far."_

"Roger that, Ron. I've got the ball."

"_Copy Bon-Bon. We'll key in on your signal. It's just in case visibility drops drastically."_

"I like the way you think. Bonnie out."

Inside his cage, Sam listens to the thrums of the engines and feels they're somehow familiar. 'Why do I get the feeling I've heard these engines before?'


	2. Arrivals and Jailing

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Arrivals and Jailing

Meanwhile, Walker and Trivette arrive at Ranger Headquarters and are immediately greeted by Rangers Francis Gage and Sydney Cooke, both arm in arm with each other.

Walker can't help but grin as he asks, "Hey, what's going on, Sydney?"

The petite and perky, yet tough, brunette Latina replies, "Not much, Walker. Gage just asked me if I'd like some lunch and I accepted. Need any help?"

Walker nods and replies, "Matter of fact, yeah. Got some dirty laundry here." Gage and Sydney both look into the pickup's bed and smirk. "They need a lot of detergent. It was very dusty on the way up here."

The tall, blond Caucasian male grins and replies, "We'll get them cleaned up in time for their hearing, Walker. Oh, Alex called. She wants you to see her in her office."

"Okay. Thanks Gage. See you later, Trivette."

"Later, Walker." As he watches Walker walk away, Trivette shakes his head as he opens the tailgate on the pickup's bed. "It must have been something about the extradite."

As Sydney brings out the first one, she wrinkles her nose in disgust after sniffing the air. "What'd you do? Shit your pants?"

"Don't like it, chica? Then get out of America."

"No, I have a better idea for you. How about you take the opportunity to hang yourself with a bedsheet? That'll solve my problem with trash like you." At Gage's rumbling laughter, she perks up and adds, "By the way, my boyfriend likes me for who I am. Hold on a moment."

Going over to Gage, she whispers, "Play along" in his ear and proceeds to make out with him. Much to her surprise, Gage plays along. A little too well, by putting his hands on her butt and lifting her up off of the ground.

Three voices yell out, "Traitor!" while two voices say, "Go for it!" Blushing heavily, and winded from the kiss, Gage and Sydney separate and Gage gently puts her back down on the ground.

"That was some kiss, Gage."

"Yeah. It was." Gage looks around and back at her, saying, "Trivette and I'll go book these bozos and you tell Walker it's taken care of."

"Oh sure, give me the dangerous job." Sydney can't help but smirk as she cups Gage's cheek. "See you later, partner."

"Later, Short Stuff." With that, Gage and Trivette hustle the hijackers into the building and to the shower facilities. "Be sure to get all that dust off of your bodies. You're appearing before a Judge today."

"What about our Lawyers?" Slater's incredulous as he goes on. "Don't they know?"

"Oh yes. They already know and are on the way here now."

"Well, I don't expect the charges will stick, since we were in Mexico when we were hauled out of there."

"Then I guess you didn't know that Walker has friends in high places down there. Particularly friends that don't like closed-minded individuals that like to make trouble." Trivette can't help but be smug as he adds, "The Governor of Mexico is one such person."

Bobby, seeing his chance, takes it. "If I talk, will you put in a good word for me? I never even wanted any part of it." When the other three scowl at him, he presses on. "I was just the driver of the van. I know where the weapons are and I don't want to be part of his group at all. They're all nuts and disorganized. No wonder they have problems."

Trivette looks over at Gage and says, "It could merit our scrutiny. We'd have to leave it up to the D.A.'s office, though. But we could talk to the DA if you like."

"I would, sir. I'd like that very much." Once Gage takes the other three away, Bobby then says, "Oh, sorry about attacking you earlier, but I had to make it look good." Reaching into his pocket, he brings out a shield. "Agent Ben Baxter, Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms."

"That was pretty risky, Agent Baxter. You could have warned us ahead of time."

"Would've if I could've, but I'd been undercover for the past five months. I was under tight observation. One false move and I'd have been staked out to feed the buzzards."

"Yeah, I see your point. It's a good thing you managed to get word to us." Ben nods in agreement as the men go into a different entrance so Beck can be debriefed by his Field Supervisor.

Meanwhile, Walker's inside the Courthouse, heading right for the Assistant District Attorney's Office. When he gets there, he sees the door is open, along with a slender and blond Caucasian woman playing with a blond-haired little girl.

"Hey Alex." Alex Cahill-Walker looks up and smiles at her husband as he walks into her office. "How's Angela doing?"

"She's doing fine, Cordell. How'd the roundup go?"

"It went okay. It seems one of the shipment hijackers is the grandson of the guy that killed my parents."

"That racist jerk Slater had kids? Along with a grandson?" Alex is incredulous as she sits back down. "Let me guess. He used a slur on Jimmy and you as well. Right?"

"Yep."

"Hi Daddy." Five year old Angela Walker runs up to Cordell and he picks up his daughter. "Daddy, you need a shave." Alex chortles in agreement over Cordell's slight beard. Out of curiosity, Angela asks, "Daddy, what's a racist jerk?"

"Someone that has no respect for people of other races. In short, they view themselves as being supreme beings."

"Oh. Like the KKK and others like them. Right?"

Impressed with his daughter's intellect, Cordell nods and replies, "That's right. But, how'd you hear about that? They shouldn't be telling you kids these things so soon."

"Oh, don't worry, Daddy. Mrs. Clarkson only gave us a summary of certain groups and what they were about. Was the guy that killed Granny and Grandpa Firewalker with those organizations?"

"I don't think so. I think he was more like an independent moron. With even more moronic friends."

"What about the men that attacked on 9/11? Were they racists as well?"

Cordell ponders it, nods and replies, "That's one good way of describing them, sweetie. Yeah. You see, they base their hatred on the fact that we have a multitude of religions here. Catholic, Christian, Protestant, Methodist, Jewish. So on and so forth. Even Islamic. The men that attacked?"

At Angela's eager nod, he adds, "They were Islamic militants. Basically, they hijacked their religion and used it to hide behind. They don't view themselves as criminals, but soldiers fighting a war. A war of religion."

"Why can't they live in peace and leave other people alone?"

"They don't believe in that. Even more, they don't like Jews. You see, the leader of their group deemed the people of the nation unworthy of life and demanded that we be killed. Along with advocating the destruction of Israel. Just for being different or worshiping differently than he does."

"Sounds like he wants to rule the world or something." To her surprise, Cordell lightly chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, something like that." He then looks over at Alex and asks, "You had some news about the extradite, Alex?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Team Hawk picked up their party and are on their way to Ft Worth now. I'd like for you, Trivette, Gage and Cooke to go to the airport and greet them, along with escorting them here."

"When do they expect to arrive?"

"It'll take them another hour until arrival. It seems they came across a bad storm during the flight down and had to go around it."

"Okay. I'll tell the others. They should have the hijackers processed by now." He then kisses Angela on her cheek, causing her to giggle. "You be good for Mommy while Daddy's out. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy." As an afterthought, Angela asks, "What's an extradite?"

"I'll tell her about it, Cordell. If you tell her, she'll more than likely pick up all your techniques for dealing with the criminals you come across." Lightly amused by the thought of Angela putting them into a pickup's bed, Alex adds, "Then again, it might not be so bad."

"Okay." He then kisses Alex and whispers, "You're so beautiful."

"You're so handsome." She returns the kiss and gently lifts Angela out of Cordell's arms. "Go on ahead. If you're lucky, Team Hawk just might pick up some time. The sooner you guys get Mr. Rockwaller back here, the sooner they can start working on these bizarre murders with you. Who knows? Maybe a random variable is just what we need."

"Same here. Well, talk to you later."

At that, Cordell leaves Alex's office, wearing a proud smile on his face. He then makes his way to the elevator and watches the door close once he gets inside. Looking at his reflection on the gold-colored door, he sees what Angela was talking about. Letting out a chuckle, he thinks about the past few years with her.

The past five years since Angela's birth had helped mellow out the Ranger. But not very much. It only unlocked his paternal instincts even further. His cousin, David White Eagle, had gotten married to Sally Brown Horse three years earlier and they had a son to start their family off with.

In fact, when Angela had first been introduced to her Father's Cherokee relatives, she was thrilled to find out she was a quarter Cherokee. That had happened the previous year. For that Halloween, she asked her Father if he could help her dress as a Cherokee maiden. It may not have been a scary costume, but she wanted to proudly show her heritage. Cordell was only too happy to help.

Of course, there was always a nut or two that was willing to give her a hard time. But, she had gotten something from her Father through his genetics in her blood. His fighting spirit. By the time she had gotten done with the bullies, they were on the ground, holding their privates and crying in pain. Of course, her costume had gotten a tear on a sleeve, but Alex was able to repair it.

Next thing Walker knows, Sydney's waving her hands in his face, saying, "Ranger Walker, time to rejoin the living."

Smiling sheepishly, Walker replies, "Sorry about that. Just thinking about last Halloween."

"Yeah. That was pretty funny, especially with Angela kicking them after they were on the ground." Sydney chuckles as she recalls that night. She and Gage were walking with a group of children dressed as Texas Rangers when they saw Walker watching a young Cherokee maiden beat the two bullies senseless.

"Who's zoning out now, Sydney?" Sydney blushes at Walker's words, prompting him to chuckle. "Make you a deal. I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Deal. Besides, just thinking about those kids makes me think about kids."

"Anyone special in mind?" Walker has a sneaking suspicion that his two Rangers are getting to be very close. Even more, he's approving of them.

"Yeah. Gage. Yeah, sure. He's a bit of a goof, but he's always there for me. Just like I'm there for him."

"Yeah. You two have been working together for quite a good while now. Those feelings must be developing by the day."

"I don't think I should talk about it anymore. I'm liable to start blushing." Next thing she knows, she's laughing giddily. "So, what's going on? Is it something to do with the extradite?"

Walker nods and replies, "Team Hawk's been delayed due to the weather. They'll be in Ft Worth within the hour. We're to meet with them and escort them here to the Courthouse."

"Who're they bringing with them?"

"Samuel Rockwaller, plus three other aliases. Rockwaller's his true name. He used his first name for the aliases, if not different variations. Public Intoxication, repeated DUIs, disturbing the peace, causing a near riot. All in the same week. Even more, he assaulted three Rangers in another part of Texas. Down in Waco. His alias down here was Larson."

"Oh my." Sydney grimaces before saying, "That guy should get the Death Penalty for even assaulting our fellow Rangers. How long ago did that happen anyways?"

"Ten years ago. Even more, the Statute of Limitations is almost up. If he hadn't been found and arrested in the next two months, the case would have been swept under. In some ways, Team Hawk made things a little easier for us."

"Maybe they'd like to be Rangers as well. Or at least they should be."

"That's something for the higher ups to consider, Syd. It's all politics these days." Syd scowls before nodding in agreement with Walker's assessment. "Besides, they go all over the world, much like Team Possible used to do. If they were Texas Rangers, and they had other calls to handle, they'd have to make a decision. One that would tear them up."

"Maybe they could be considered Federal Rangers or International Rangers?"

"Sounds catchy." At that point, they get outside and see Gage talking with Trivette. "Gage, Trivette, come on."

Turning, Gage asks, "Where're we going, Walker?"

"The airport. Team Hawk is set to arrive within the hour. We're to escort them and the extradite in."

"Sounds good. Ready, Short Stuff?" Sydney can't help but blush at Gage's nickname for her.

"I am, Tall Nut." Next thing she knows, she's gently hoisted onto Gage's shoulder and he begins carrying her to their assigned Crown Victoria Limited. "Gage, I can walk just fine, you know."

"Oh, I know. Just thought I'd give you a lift." At the sound of Gage's laughter, she can't help but roll her eyes at the ironic pun. When they get to the car, he gently lowers her to the ground, right at the passenger door. He then opens it and says, "Your transport, I believe."

"It is. Thank you." With that, she gives Gage a soft peck on his cheek and gets in, blushing furiously. Once he has closed the door, she thinks, 'Oh, I want him so bad, it hurts. But, in a good way.'

Walker and Trivette both look at each other and chuckle as they get into Walker's Ram. Just then, something occurs to Trivette. "Walker, how long have we been partners now?"

"Going on thirteen years, Trivette. A pretty good while since we first met and C.D. was still with us."

"Yeah. I miss the big dog too." As Walker drives the Ram toward the airport, Trivette thinks about C.D. Parker, one of the best Rangers in Texas. The man had been a Captain in the Rangers until he got shot in the leg and had to take semi-retirement.

He also owned a bar, named 'C.D.'s Bar and Grill'. It was where Walker, Trivette, Alex, Gage and Sydney would often find the man. Oddly enough, every time Trivette would see him, he'd call him 'big dog'. Mainly because of his size and tenacity of a bulldog. But, the man had died after being poisoned by a homicidal lunatic that had been obliterated just before Angela was born. At first, they thought it was a heart attack, but months later, they learned the man was murdered.

All of a sudden, Trivette hears jet turbines whining and helicopter rotors. Snapping out of it, he sees a massive cargo plane and an attack helicopter, both black in color, landing on the tarmac in front of him. Next thing he knows, the plane's rear door opens and out comes a black pickup with camper top, followed by a black van and, finally, a black and armed dune buggy.

"Why would they need that kind of artillery? He's not that dangerous, is he?"

"Probably not, but the people they go up against usually are, Trivette. Let's go greet them. Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get this case wrapped up."

With that, Walker steps out of the Ram's cab, Trivette right behind, when he sees two forms wearing black bodysuits with 'SRT' pins on them walking down the plane's ramp. Right between them is a slightly chubby and balding man, heavily shackled and wearing a shock collar. They're shortly joined by their colleagues with three of the other vehicles.

"Team Hawk, transferring custody of Prisoner #34598012 to Texas custody." The voice is distorted, yet clearly male to Walker.

"Welcome to Texas, Team Hawk. We'll accept the transfer, but it'll be finished at the Courthouse. My associates and I have been assigned to escort you to the Courthouse. I'm Ranger Cordell Walker. This is my partner, Ranger James Trivette, over there are Rangers Francis Gage and Sydney Cooke."

The figure nods and replies, "I'm Street Hawk and this is Ninja. The pickup's driver is Hard Hawk, dune buggy's Sand Hawk. The helicopter's pilot is War Bird. If you don't mind, we need to get our cycles out of Rolling Base. Once we get them out, we'll put the prisoner into the van and begin the final stage of transport."

"Fair enough, Street Hawk." Walker then steps forward and looks Sam in the eyes. "You made a big mistake, Mr. Larson. Or, perhaps I should say Rockwaller."

Ninja asks, "You mean he's been using fake names all this time? That wasn't in the file."

"It makes some kind of sense." Ninja turns at Street Hawk's voice as he goes on. "Think about it. If you're intending to avoid paying alimony or child support, what better way than using fake names?" As he poses the question, he squeezes Sam Rockwaller's left bicep, bringing out a hiss of pain from the man. "How many names did he use?"

"Three, all with his first name. He even married a former actress that moved here to Tarrant County about fifteen years back. Looks like you've been very bad, Mr. Rockwaller. Now your nuts are mine."

Sam makes an attempt to wave it off, saying, "Get away from me, Ranger. I'm very important where I'm from."

Street Hawk can't help but ask, "Where's that, jack-off? Uranus?" The way he said it brings a bout of laughter from the Rangers and Ninja, while the ladies giggle softly. For he had said it in a particular way. "Yeah. Only your anus would consider yourself important."

War Bird screeches as she begins laughing her head off, tears of mirth falling out of her eyes behind her visor and rolling down past the helmet's facial liner. Same story with Sand and Hard Hawk, for they are having a ball in laughing at his antics.

"You've got a funny husband, Sand."

"Yeah, I sure do, Hard. They say laughter's the best medicine for what ails you. They're certainly right." Hard Hawk and War Bird nod in agreement with Sand Hawk as the three deadly femmes laugh.

Sam Rockwaller is not so amused. "Shut it, you loser." Next thing he knows, he gets a slug in his gut, bringing up bile.

"Were you just spoken to? I don't think so." Ninja is so incensed, he gets ready to slug him again when he feels Walker's hand on his.

Smirking at the gasping man, Trivette asks, "First time extradition, right Ninja?"

"It is."

Walker nods and says, "Well, just don't let it happen again. Looks like you took that remark very personally." With that, he releases Ninja's fist, inwardly scowling that he didn't slug Sam first.

"Hai. Street Hawk is my friend, along with my wife's. This man made everyone's life a living hell. So, let's make his life a living hell."

Walker nods in agreement and says, "We'll hold onto him while you guys get your cycles out." Surprised to see both men bow, he returns it before taking hold of #34598012's chains.

While the two men walk toward the van, he smirks at the man and remarks, "I'd say you got off lightly. If you were unchained and resisting arrest, I'd do ten times worse than what Ninja had done."

"Why? Because of your loser Rangers? Quite frankly, the whole lot of you are losers. Especially the black one there. James Trivette, football player from the wrong side of the tracks in Baltimore MD. Drafted to play for Texas, but tore his shoulder during the final game his rookie year. I can't believe they gave you a shield, boy."

Before Trivette can respond to the racial slur, they all hear motorcycle engines fire up and see two motorcycles roll out of the van. The similarities between the two are uncanny, aside from the twin katana handles jutting forward from the back on one cycle. Gage can't help but whistle, highly impressed by their design while Sydney's eyes goggle at the steady hum of the engines.

"Those are beautiful, Gage. The engines, I mean." Next thing she knows, she feels Gage's lips at her ears.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Short Stuff." That causes Sydney to blush furiously again as she and Gage take Sam over to Rolling Base and put him in.

Sam notices the van and thinks, 'Something about this van's familiar. Wait a minute! Back in Oregon, Bonnie got into a van just like this. Along with those friends of hers, including the blond-haired loser. Could this be the same van?'

Once Gage and Sydney have Sam restrained against the van's right wall and leave him be, he takes a look around inside. 'Nothing remarkable in here. Just your basic steel floor, hook-loops, possibly for securing straps for the cycles.' Next thing he knows, the van's door-ramp is being closed and, save for the light above him, all is nearly darkness.

Sydney and Gage both nod at Walker that all is ready as they get into the Crown Victoria, with Sydney in the driver's seat this time. Walker and Trivette both watch Street Hawk and Ninja take point in front of the convoy, with Sand Hawk right behind them and covering Rolling Base.

Hard Hawk takes position, watching the van's back door, as War Bird lifts off of the ground, intent on covering them from the air. Walker then starts leading the procession, flashing his pickup's head and tail-lamps while Sydney takes the rear position, making the escort official.

As he drives the van, Norman Tuttle takes a look at the picture of Jane and their daughter. He had the feeling the case would take a sickening turn and asked Jane to stay behind. Jane had agreed, but also told Norman to be careful in Texas. Lily Mach had fully recovered from her illness, which had turned out to be the flu. After her recovery, Lily decided to take some college courses as well.

Snapping back, Norman shakes his head and returns his attention to the roadway in front of him. The intermittent radio chatter is the only thing that's keeping him awake as he drives the van.

In Dallas, as she works her garden, Margaret Parker sighs sadly as she thinks about the past ten years of her life. Ever since her husband left her for being still such a free spirit ten years back, she had become something of a recluse, keeping only to herself. Reluctantly, her neighbors agreed to leave her be, but had told her she'd always be welcome to visit them. She still had yet to take them up on it.

Margaret snaps out of the memory, checks her watch and sees it's time for the news. Once she gets inside and has the news turned on, she sees a surprising sight. Hurriedly, she increases the volume, to allow the voice of the reporter to come through clearly. On the screen is a slender Hispanic woman, wearing a blue blazer and black slacks.

"_We're here at the Tarrant County Courthouse, where Team Hawk, being escorted by a quartet of Texas Rangers, is arriving with a man considered by many to be a national fugitive. This man, Sam Larson, AKA Samuel Rockwaller, was arrested about three months ago in Oregon on charges of being an accomplice to murder in the first degree. _

_The driver of the pickup you see there, the one with the cannons, has been positively identified as Hard Hawk. The driver for the dune buggy right in front of the van is Sand Hawk. The motorcycles' riders are Street Hawk and Ninja. In the air above us is the War Bird helicopter. John, get a picture, quick."_

The camera pans upward and gets a glimpse of the attack helicopter's armament. _"As you can see, War Bird's helicopter is designated as an attack helicopter. Yet it's being used in conventional Law Enforcement. Then again, these are not exactly conventional times. _

_Okay, John. Back down to the van. They're bringing him out now. There he is, folks. Samuel Rockwaller. Most of the charges against him have expired except the three counts of assaulting three Texas Rangers over in Waco, along with a Federal charge of illegally selling Military firearms and an as yet unknown charge. We expect to find out soon. Given the lateness of the hour, it's expected his hearings will begin as of tomorrow. This is Wanda Moore, live in Dallas. Back to you, Joe."_

Margaret turns the television off, opens her end table and brings out an envelope. An envelope containing the Divorce papers. 'Finally, I can get rid of the pain in my heart.'

Back in Dallas, Alex is in her office when her husband and the others come inside with Team Hawk and their prisoner.

"Team Hawk's here to turn over custody of Prisoner #34598012 to the State of Texas." The voice is distorted, yet soft and strong at the same time.

Alex nods and replies, "Thank you. I'll accept the transfer." Upon seeing the paperwork in a team member's grip, she makes a mental note to find out all she can. Once she's signed the paperwork, she looks at Sam and scowls slightly. "Mr Rockwaller, the charges against you are serious and call for jail time. But, we'll get into that tomorrow."

"I'm above the Law, woman."

"No, you're not." Alex gets up from her desk and goes on. "What makes you think you're above the Law, Mr Rockwaller? Your family's wealth, savvy political connections? That doesn't impress. Not when you're abusing it. Quite frankly, I'm surprised no one from your family had seen you yet. Then again, who'd want to?"

"My youngest daughter did." Angrily, he adds, "She committed the ultimate sin and befriended a loser! She later on had the nerve to have children with a guy from Japan! She even married him! Even more, she's working with Global Justice."

"I see. What division is she with?"

"I don't know and I certainly don't care. Besides, that one-eyed bitch was rather vague on the details." Next thing he knows, he feels his legs collapse and falls onto the floor.

"You call Dr Director that again, you'll get worse." The voice is distorted, yet filled with venom. Hateful and pained venom. Walker can't help but notice War Bird's tone as she goes on.

"Consider yourself lucky you're even fucking alive right now." Turning toward Walker, she asks, "Could you please get this jerk out of my visor before I do something really fun? Like maybe give him a .45 caliber enema."

Walker nods and replies, "Sure thing, War Bird." As Walker picks the man up, he adds, "That was a beautiful kick you did, by the way."

"Thanks."

Once Walker gets clear of the office door, he begins chuckling, catching Sam's attention. "What's so funny, Ranger?"

"Oh, just the thought of you getting a .45 caliber enema. If I didn't know any better, I'd say War Bird got her venom from you."

When Walker gets Sam to the cell area, he pushes the man into the cell and closes the door. "Stick your hands and feet out between the bars." Once Sam's done so, Walker begins removing the shackles. Within three seconds, it's done and Sam is sitting on his bunk, fuming. "I'll be back shortly with your wardrobe for tomorrow."

When Walker returns three minutes later with Sam's wardrobe for the next day, Sam's incredulous in shock over the coloring. "It was all they could find. See you in the morning."

Grumbling, Sam falls asleep in his cell, not having heard raucous laughter emanating through the air over his predicament. 'I can't believe I gotta wear this tomorrow.'

Meanwhile, finding the flight had exhausted them, Team Hawk elects to sleep inside the vehicles. Street and Sand Hawk inside the back of Rolling Base, Norman in it's driver's seat, War Bird and Ninja inside the helo and Hard Hawk inside the truck. Before falling asleep, the field operatives all remove their helmets, thankful for the darkened glass obscuring sight from the outside, yet allowing sight from the inside.

As she sleeps, Bonnie begins dreaming, her mind awash in rampant thoughts about a past pain. She thrashes around so much, she bangs an elbow against the bench inside the helo. 'This certainly doesn't make for a good night's sleep. Why do I get an ominous feeling right now?'

"You okay, Bonnie-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Hirotaka. Just wishing we were in a bed, but, we're in the field right now."

"Yeah. Although, we can make the most of it." To prove his point, Hirotaka puts his hand on her suit-covered abdomen and softly rubs it. Bonnie gives him a giggle and a quick peck.

"I'd agree, but this space is far too cramped for what I have in mind."

"Hmm, perhaps later. At home. Kitchen table."

"Works for me."


	3. Meeting and Hearing

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Meeting and Hearing

The next morning, in the Tarrant County Courthouse, Alex is in her office when there's a knock at the door. "It's open." When she hears the door open, she looks up and sees Team Hawk. "Can I help you, Team Hawk?"

Street Hawk nods and replies, "My associates and I are ready to assist in the murder investigation, Ms Walker."

"Oh yes, of course. Do you require a seat?"

Sand Hawk replies, "Please and thank you."

Alex smiles at the distorted and feminine voice before asking, "Are all your helmets equipped with something that distorts your voices?" At their nods, she goes on. "Okay. I won't pry, even though I am very curious as to who you all are. I must say, that even though your team has an impressive case closure rate, I don't really condone those that operate outside of the Jurisdiction of the Law. Yet, you seem to embrace the spirit of the Law." She nods for them to have a seat and waits until they've done so.

"Let's get some background info on you. I like to know who my husband and his friends are working with. How long have you all been doing this?"

Alex hears another feminine voice reply, "I'd only been with the team for about nine months, while the others have been doing it far longer than I have. War Bird, Street Hawk and Sand Hawk have been doing it the longest, while Ninja's the next longest at doing it."

"I see. And you are?"

"Hard Hawk."

Looking around her desk, she sees they're all sitting intently, looking straight forward. "I see. Would you care to explain how you came about your unique aliases?"

"We each take our duty name from our vehicle or our skill. I'm War Bird, as is the helo, for example. Ninja's a ninja as his skill. He'd just gotten his motorcycle a couple of months ago. Hard Hawk's a bit of a hard case, especially toward those we go up against. She got her truck around the same time as Ninja did."

"I see. What about Street and Sand Hawk?"

"Street Hawk got his from the cycle and Sand Hawk got hers from the dune buggy. It's for if we have missions in the desert. But, seeing as we don't go into the desert very much, it's still really quite ideal for street work." Next thing War Bird knows, there's a knock at the door and Walker comes in. "How's it going, Ranger Walker?"

"It's going okay, War Bird. Alex, the hearing for Mr Rockwaller is in three hours. Got all your stuff together?"

"I do, Cordell. Thanks." At Walker's grin and nod, he exits the doorway, allowing Alex to hear War Bird breathing deeply, as if she's trying to control her temper. "You all right, War Bird?"

"I am, ma'am. It's just that I'm one of the ones that brought him down in Oregon, only to bring him down here some time later. What exactly did he do here?"

"Where do I start? Multiple counts of Public Intoxication, Driving under the Influence, Disturbing the Peace, Assault on Peace Officers, Phoning Threats to Minorities. And that's just for openers. However, most of these charges had expired before his arrest. Right now, only things we have on him is assault, bigamy, illegal Military firearm sales and giving false information to the State of Texas."

"He had more than one wife?" War Bird's voice is now dripping with venom as she asks, "Who was the poor woman that was subjected to whatever abuse that loser threw her way?"

"A former actress."

Curious, Sand Hawk asks, "What's her name?"

"Margaret Parker."

Nonchalantly and curious, War Bird asks, "Where does she live?"

"Right here in Dallas. I'm sure Ms Parker had heard about it and wishes to be here. But, she does not have a driver's license."

Hard Hawk nods and says, "No problemo. I'll just drive down in the truck, pick her up and drive her up here."

Street Hawk nods back and replies, "Okay. Go for it. We'll meet you in the break room."

As Hard Hawk leaves Alex's Office, Alex can't help but hear sinister snickering coming from War Bird. "Sounds like you're looking forward to this, War Bird."

'You'll never know, Mrs Walker. You'll never know.' The thought goes through everyone's mind as they exit the Office and head for the cell area to see how Sam's doing.

Inside his cell, Sam is incredulous as he examines his jail garb for the thirtieth time that morning. 'Pink and blue stripes? Is this the State's intent? Have me humiliate myself so much, I'll just hang myself?' Next thing he knows, he hears jeering as it comes towards him.

"Looks like we have a gender-bender here! What's up, Tutti-Frutti?" He sees a group of three Caucasian males, all wearing shackles as they walk with the Guards. "You make that look good!" Surprisingly enough, their stripes are black and white.

"Why couldn't I have gotten one of those last night? I look like a frickin' fruitcake with this on!"

One of the Guards shrugs and replies, "We ran out last night. These three got the last ones we had. At one time, that used to be a clown suit you're wearing."

"A clown suit?" As the group resumes walking, Sam goes up to the bars and says, "You can't do this to me! This is cruel and unusual punishment, if not beyond! My wife was an actress once. If she wanted to, she can sue you for all you've got!"

"Somehow, I don't think she'd want to waste the Court's time with that, Mr. Larson. Or perhaps I should say Rockwaller." Sam turns around and sees Team Hawk heading his way. Street Hawk then adds, "You've been very bad these past few years. Bigamy, assaulting Law Enforcement Officers, giving a fake name to the State. Along with abandoning your 'wives'. Or, should I say one ex-wife and another soon-to-be-ex?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming down here to taunt me!" Sam can't help but catch the laughter that escapes from the others. "What's so funny?"

War Bird replies, "Hard Hawk went to pick up Ms Parker. They should be en route within the hour." With that, they leave the cell area and head for the break room.

On the streets of Dallas, one hour later, Hard Hawk spots the address. "Smarty, I found Ms Parker's residence."

"_Copy, Hard Hawk. I'm tasking the NSA's spy satellite that's right over the area."_

Within Sky Base, Wade works the on-board computer and soon gets the picture. "I've got it, Hard Hawk." Seconds later, he gets the thermal imaging. "She's home."

"_Roger that. Thanks, Smarty. "_

"Copy that, Hard Hawk."

In Hard Hawk's driver's seat, Jessica kills the engine and steps out, her visor down. When she gets to the door, she knocks on it. When the door opens, she sees a woman with greying brown hair. "Margaret Parker?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Hard Hawk, with Team Hawk. I've come to drive you to the Courthouse. It came to our understanding that you were married to Sam Rockwaller."

"I was, only he called himself Larson back then. I divorced him in absentia and retook my maiden name. But, since he was so hard to find, I'm still legally married to him."

"Care to change that?" At Margaret's eager nod, Hard nods right back and says, "Let's go." As the two women leave the house, Margaret gets a good look at the truck and cringes.

"What is that?"

"That, Ms Parker, is an RV from Hell."

"When I get home, I need to look up Satan's number so I can tell him you have his truck." Much to her surprise, Hard Hawk is laughing richly as she opens the passenger side door for Margaret.

"That's what Street Hawk said when he first saw it. But seriously, though. This was an impounded vehicle at one time until it was modified for our purposes." Hard Hawk then closes the door and rushes to the other side. Once she's seated, she says, "Strap in tight, please. There's going to be a kick in the butt."

Margaret straps in, just as she feels the speed as the truck bolts forward. Within three minutes, the truck is quickly approaching the Courthouse. 'Wow, that was fast.' Next thing she knows, the truck begins slowing to a safe driving speed.

"I hope you didn't eat anything, ma'am. It's so not a good idea to do so. Especially if driving at combat speed." Hard Hawk can't seem to control her mirthful chuckling as she pulls in front of the Courthouse. "Then again, you probably didn't expect to drive so fast. Did you?"

'No, I sure didn't.' The thought goes through her mind as the door opens. She then undoes her restraints and walk out of the truck. With Hard Hawk right behind her.

As they head for the Courthouse, they see two Texas Rangers opening the doors for them. One a Caucasian male with brown hair and the other an African-American male with black hair and a cheery smile. The one with brown hair looks the group over and nods.

"Ms Parker?"

Margaret nods and replies, "That's me."

The Caucasian Ranger nods and says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ranger Walker, this is Ranger Trivette."

As Walker and Trivette shake their hands, she asks, "How was he caught? Sam Rockwaller, I mean."

Walker grins as he replies, "It was Team Hawk that caught him in Oregon. They were assigned to do the extradite." Looking over at the truck, he adds, "The pilot of the helicopter in particular seems to have a personal interest in this case, along with what had happened in Oregon. That's a nice truck." Hard Hawk nods and chuckles.

Curious, Margaret asks, "Is that a hunch? Because I'm thinking the same thing myself."

"It's the spirits." At her puzzled look, he adds, "Something my Uncle Ray taught me before he crossed the river."

"Oh. You're part Native-American. Cherokee, right?"

Impressed with Margaret's knowledge, Walker nods and replies, "That's right. My Father was a full-blooded Cherokee and my Mother was a regular Caucasian. But, enough of that for now. The hearing's about to start in another hour. What's your interest in all this, other than his abandoning you?"

"I've come for him to sign these papers." Bringing out an envelope, Margaret smirks and says, "He's not going to get away with what he did to myself, Ms Rockwaller or anyone else unfortunate enough to have married him."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get the message. Loud and clear." With that, Walker and Trivette lead the group inside, trailed closely by Hard Hawk. As they go through the metal detector, she is stopped because of her holster and firearm. "It's okay. She's with Team Hawk."

"You got it, Sergeant." With that, Hard Hawk is allowed to go through.

She then heads into the restroom, ducks into a stall and removes her helmet. Looking at her reflection in the visor, Jessica smirks and says, "This day is going to be very, very interesting, Daddy. Wish you could be here for this." Putting her helmet back on, she exits the restroom and meets up with the others in the break room.

Upon coming across a locked door, she knocks and says, "It's Hard." When the door opens, she walks in and hears the lock click. Looking around the room, she sees her colleagues aren't wearing their helmets.

"Pull up a seat. We've got the break room to ourselves." Ron's smile is infectious as he adds, "We locked the door and covered the window over there. Luckily, the door you came in has no window."

"Thank goodness for miracles. Well, here goes." From there, the team discusses the matter they were also here to handle, along with logistics for how to proceed.

An hour later, as Team Hawk rejoins them, Walker asks, "You guys ever take your helmets off?"

War Bird replies, "Only when we're off-duty, Ranger Walker. Right now, we're on duty. We were off-duty in the break room. We put our helmets back on before we left the break room."

"Why not keep your helmets off while inside? Those helmets can't be comfortable in this heat."

Street Hawk replies, "If anyone was to see who we are, it could very well blow our covers. If our covers were blown, our families could be jeopardized. As long as our families stay safe, it's worth having our brains cooked."

"Okay. But, if you do decide to take your helmets off, stay in the background. It's the only way you can keep your covers intact." Team Hawk nods in agreement with Walker's idea and follows them into the Courtroom. When they get inside, they have a seat and wait. Next thing they know, Sam is escorted into the Courtroom, heavily-shackled.

War Bird checks her time display and says, "We sure made good time. They're about to call the Court to order."

Hard Hawk replies, "We sure did, War Bird. Who's first on the agenda?"

Street Hawk says, "#34598012. His case is being handled by Mrs Walker."

'Oh goody. My "Father" is about to get his ass handed to him. By the Court System. This should be good for Mom, my sisters and I getting closure at least.'

"All rise." Once everyone has risen, the Bailiff announces, "This Court is now in Session. The Honorable Judge Jason Van-Wert is presiding." Behind the Bailiff enters a heavy-set African-American with thinning grey hair.

"Have your seats, please. First on the docket, we have a trial for Sam Larson, AKA Samuel Rockwaller. Mr Rockwaller, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your Honor." Sam's voice is dripping with contempt as he sneers and goes on. "I'm a Freeman. I'm not subject to your 'Laws', boy."

"All American citizens are subject to the Nation's Laws, Mr Rockwaller." Van-Wert removes his glasses and adds, "One more disrespectful remark like that and I'll forget the trial and move right to the penalty phase. Is that understood?"

"Whatever. It's not like your ruling will affect me anyway, boy."

Smirking ruthlessly at the man, Van-Wert then says, "Moving on to the penalty phase. For the charge and specification of Assaulting Law Enforcement Officers, three counts, thirty years in Prison. The charge and specification of giving a fake name to the State, three counts, three years in Prison. The charge and specification of illegal firearm sales, ten counts, life in Prison. The charge and specification of bigamy, one count, three years in Prison and divorce. I understand that Ms Margaret Parker is here."

"I am, your Honor. I also have something to tell him."

"Very well. Approach the bench if you please." Once Margaret's in front of the bench, she gets a look at Sam and sees an indignant look on his face. Van-Wert sees the look and presses on. "Mr Rockwaller, you made a grave mistake when you came down here, gave a fake name to the state, married a woman when you were already married and made trouble. You made an even bigger mistake when you left her behind. As such, the marriage is annulled. You are to sign the papers, verifying the annulment."

Margaret raises her hand and asks, "Your Honor, may I add something as well?"

"You may, Ms Parker."

"Thank you." She then walks over to Sam, scowls down at him and slaps him. Very, very hard. "You were a lousy husband, Sam. I hope you rot in hell." Slamming the papers down in front of him, she adds, "Sign them, you worthless bastard."

Upon hearing cheers, razzes and jeers from the Courtroom's gallery, Van-Wert chuckles lightly as he pounds the gavel in front of him. "Order, order." Even Team Hawk was cheering, War Bird cheering the most.

When he sees Sam had signed the papers, he nods in approval and says, "The marriage is finally annulled. Ms Parker, what had happened to you was a travesty to be certain. I sincerely hope that one bad apple would not ruin your desire for romance."

"I'm afraid it has, your Honor."

"I see." From there, Margaret nods and walks out of the Courtroom.

"You can't do this to me, boy! I have my rights!"

"Mr Rockwaller, you are now in contempt of this Court. Bailiff, remove the Prisoner from my sight. His sentence starts now."

As Sam is removed from the Courtroom, he begins struggling against the Bailiff, prompting Team Hawk's response. Once they all have a secure hold of him, they shove him through the doorway. Very roughly. Van-Wert puts his glasses back on and goes to the next session.

Meanwhile, Sam is being shoved through the Courthouse's hallways, heavily-shackled, when they arrive at the cells holding people awaiting transport for Huntsville Prison. Once he gets inside, he sees the three men from earlier in the day. All shackled like he is.

"What are you guys in for anyway?"

"Hijacking Military shipments. We each got forty years, hard time. We were just sentenced yesterday. You?"

"Assaulting loser cops, Perjury, illegal Military firearm sales and bigamy. In short, I'll be a corpse before I get out."

"Ooh, you're lucky you didn't get the chair then." As the one man looks out the cell's bars, he sees the black-clad figures and adds, "Even luckier they didn't kill you. That's Team Hawk out there. They tend to use lethal tactics for certain situations."

"I know. They busted me in Oregon and then brought my ass down here." His mind then begins racing as he thinks, 'It'd certainly be a trip to see Bonnie down here. Just like up there. But, that was probably just coincidence. Yeah. That's right. Just a coincidence.'


	4. Investigation and Searching

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Investigation and Searching

Meanwhile, back in the Courthouse, War Bird is with her teammates inside a conference room with Walker, Trivette, Gage and Sydney. "Okay, let's start this investigation."

"I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic, War Bird. However, what you're about to see will not be pretty. All the victims died in various ways. Slowly and painfully. If any of you feel squeamish, just say the word and briefing will halt." Seeing them nod in agreement, Walker then says, "All right. Here's what we got to date."

Gage hands each of them a folder, saying, "The files you're about to see contain five victims each. No need to compare as they are all the same. Those were last week's victims. For the month so far, we've had fifteen murders. The past month had thirty. The most recent are the lightest we could find, so hurling should be avoidable."

Upon seeing the pictures of the victims, the team is quick to correct Gage mentally. In a united voice, they say, "This is so sick and wrong!" Sand Hawk taps her helmet's side, activating the com unit to Sky Base.

"Smarty, I want you to dig up all you can on murderer profiles. Search criteria is sadistic, psychotic and able to keep their lunch down."

"_I'm not even going to ask, but here goes."_

On Sky Base, Wade walks over to the computer banks and begins working. "Okay. Are we talking serial killer level or just plain psycho?"

"_Better make it both. If you find any, just show us the profile with the holo-projector."_

"You got it, Sand." Within seconds, he gets his answer. "I found one profile. An ex-mob hit man. Brutal and efficient. Ugh, this is gorchy."

"_How gorchy?"_

"Wrong-sick gorchy. He's got three hundred confirmed deaths. Half of them are children."

"_Any survivors of attempts by him? If they could identify him, that'd help us."_

"Negative. No survivors. Holy..."

"_Smarty?"_ Street Hawk's concern is evident in his voice as he goes on. _"Smarty, what's going on?"_

"There was a survivor of an attempt. Only it was a near thing. A young boy was run over. The target spotted the killer, realized what he was there for and split."

"_WHAT?" _War Bird is now incredulous as she says, _"Repeat your last please. I could have sworn you said there was a survivor."_

"That I did. I don't know how, but he had survived only by weird and bad luck. Weird for him, bad for the boy. The thing was deemed a hit-and-run murder and charges were filed. But, they were filed against the boy's friends, who were then placed in Juvenile Hall."

Ninja's voice comes through calmly as he asks, _"What's the psycho's name and where do we find the sadistic son of a bitch?"_

"His name is Tom Foster. Even more interesting is of all the people he had killed, no one else had ever survived. As for finding where he is, I have no address. But, I can tell you this much. He's a master of torture. He's especially fond of skinning people alive."

"_Okay. Hurl factor is so approaching critical."_ Sand Hawk is sounding slightly nauseated as she asks, _"Are you sure that there was only one survivor?"_

"Pretty much. Sorry."

"_Don't worry about the apology, Smarty. But, I can't say I blame her. Even more, that guy looks familiar to me for some reason."_

"_How so, War?"_

"_I don't really know, Ninja. But he does. Smarty, any chance you can search for bizarre homicides this guy pulled when I was in my old hometown?"_

"Roger that, War Bird. I'll get started on sat-tracking and searching on my end while you guys start an eyeball search."

"_Roger that, Smarty. You heard him, guys. We've got a psycho to find."_

"Keep in touch, Street Hawk. Smarty out."

Back in the Courthouse, Street Hawk nods and says, "Right back at ya, buddy." Turning to the others, he says, "Okay. Here's the game plan. War Bird, you take the sky towards Waco."

"Got it." War Bird exits at that, only to be surprised when Sydney starts out with her. "What's going on, Ranger Cooke?"

"I think it'll be a good idea if you have another set of eyes out there. Come on, Gage."

"You got it, Short Stuff."

As the group heads out, Street Hawk shakes his head and goes on. "Sand Hawk, you and I will head toward Ft Worth. Hard, you take Houston. Ninja, stay close to the Courthouse and protect anyone coming out of the building as best as you can. This building is ripe with potential targets. Ranger Walker, any chance you can get DPS units in the other directions to keep an eye out for people that could match the description of this Foster character?"

"You got it, Street Hawk. Your planning is pretty good. But, if they're to encounter the killer at the same time, it might not end well."

"I know. It's a chance I don't want to take, but we'll have to take it and hope they come out of it unscathed."

"Yeah. You've got a good point there. Trivette, let's go."

"Right with you, Walker." Once they get out to Walker's Ram, Trivette gets on the radio. "Attention all DPS units, this is Ranger Trivette. Be on the lookout for a 187 suspect. Picture will be on your consoles."

Once the Dispatcher had repeated the information, Walker starts the engine and gets the pickup underway. Right behind them, War Bird powers up it's turbine engines and takes off toward Waco. In the back, Gage is looking at the monitor for the camera for the left side of the helo while Sydney's watching the monitor on the right. In the pilot's seat, War Bird can't help but notice the furtive glances being exchanged back and forth between the two Rangers.

'These two would make an interesting couple.'

Meanwhile, Street and Sand Hawk mount up and head for their destination, hoping to find the killer. Hard Hawk heads out as well while Ninja mounts his motor and starts prowling the block around the Courthouse.

Back in Sky Base, Wade searches the files that War Bird had specified. When he comes across what he's looking for, he nods and opens the file. When he sees who the picture is of, he spits out his soda onto the floor and gasps. The picture is of the near-miss target in the file, only it's shown on the headlines. Along with another picture of a young boy that had a friend mentioned in the same article.

"Oh snap."


	5. Foster and Arrest

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Foster and Arrest

In Dallas, the skulking figure of Tom Foster can be seen, staking out the Courthouse. Tom had seen the team's vehicles parked there overnight. For the past two hours, the thin Caucasian man had been inside his car, thinking about the past few months. All the kills he had done were random, if only to attract Team Hawk's attention.

His past twenty years as a mob enforcer gave him valuable skills as a freelance hit man. However, he lost all his scruples, especially when it came to women and children. His Don with the Carloni Family was not happy with the news of his failure. He was even more displeased at the man's eagerness to kill women and children. Especially those unlucky enough to die by accident. So, a contract was put out. So far, all the mob hit men that tried to collect on it had died.

Three months ago, he was hired by an unknown party and paid a massive amount of money to kill the team. Problem was, no one even knew where the team was really based as they go all over the world. When he had asked about his targets' habits, he was simply told they go where they get called to go. Along with they supposedly had ammunition capable of erasing people's memories. So, he chose the most likely place to have murders done. Texas. He enjoyed seeing the Department of Public Safety's frustration as he taunted them.

Snapping back to the present, he sees his next victim. The Tarrant County Assistant District Attorney, Alex Cahill-Walker. 'This will definitely get Team Hawk's attention and bring them out into the open.' Just as he gets close to the building, he sees Alex and their daughter leaving the Courthouse so Alex can take her to school.

"This is one child that will not make it to school today." At that, he begins driving the car toward the staircase, grinning maliciously. Before he can get to the staircase, he hears rapid gunfire coming from his right. Looking to the side, he sees a motorcycle with a very menacing appearance heading his way.

When the cycle fires it's guns again, the car comes to a slamming halt, causing Foster to bang his head against the steering wheel. Shaking his head as he lifts it back up, he sees a black-clad figure walking towards him, aiming a gun at him.

"Step out of the car and put your hands up!" When Foster makes to start the car back up, the figure adds, "It won't do you any good, bubba. I killed your engine. Now, get out! Or I'll pull you out!" The figure then asks, "You all right, Mrs Walker?"

"I'm fine, Ninja. Thank you."

"Just happened to be in the area, ma'am."

"All right. Take him inside and get him processed. Then you can follow me to C.D.'s. It's the least I can do after you saved my life, along with my daughter's."

"You got it, ma'am." With that, Ninja takes hold of collar and pulls the murderer out through the car's windowsill. "I told you I'd pull you out." Hustling Foster inside, he says, "You had a lot of nerve to pull this crazy-ass stunt."

Foster shrugs and replies, "It's part of the contract. I'd like to make a deal, Ninja. I wish to be sentenced to Life in Prison without Parole. In exchange for testimony about the people that hired me. You see, I was hired to kill you. Tempted?"

"I am, but that'll be up to the District Attorney's Office. I'm sure they'd be very interested to hear what you have to say, though." Once Ninja gets inside, he sees the Jailer and says, "Book him."

"What's the charge?"

"The sad sack of shit that's been killing Texans? This is the guy, it seems."

"No seems about it. I am the sad sack of shit that's been killing people randomly. All to get your attention. Just a little taste of what I'm offering." Tom can't help a malevolent smile as he adds, "There's plenty more where that came from."

Five minutes later, he is in his cell, alone, when Ninja leaves the Courthouse, following Alex to C.D.'s. When they get there, Ninja can't help a low whistle as he looks at the place.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I gotta get Angela to school. I'll be back shortly." With that, Alex leaves Ninja as she drives her green Chrysler Sebring convertible away from the building. Once she's cleared the building, Ninja returns his attention to it.

The sight is impressive. A light in the shape of a Texas Ranger's badge in the window, outdoor tables for those that would like to eat on the covered patio and even the sign at the top of the building has two Texas Ranger badges on it. When he gets inside, he sees two DPS Officers walking toward a thin man with greying hair and a cheesy grin. Along with a nasal New York accent.

"Hey, hey, Officers Logan and Morrisey. Nice to see you guys again." When the man sees Ninja, he says, "Hello. Who are you?"

"Hello. I'm Ninja, with Team Hawk."

"How's it going, Ninja?"

"Pretty good."

Officer Dana Logan chuckles and says, "Ninja, meet Charlie Brooks. Former mob accountant, swindler, hustler and an all-around nice guy." Once handshakes had gone around, the group hears a van pull up. "Now what?" Taking a look outside, she sees Team Hawk's van pulling in front of the diner.

"What's going on out there, Officer Logan? You know I just got this place five years ago."

"The rest of Team Hawk just pulled up." Logan turns around, smirks and adds, "By the way, I hear you saved Ms Walker's life."

Ninja bows and replies, "I happened to be in the area when the guy tried killing Mrs Walker. He says he was hired to get our attention. So, he began killing people randomly. According to what he says anyway." At that point, the rest of the team walks in and Ninja introduces them. Once they're done, Ninja fills the team in until Charlie waves his arms around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell me there was a psycho killing people, just to get your attention? I think he was just trying to get his rocks off."

"I don't think so, Brooks-san. This man is evil to the core. Absolutely willing to kill anyone, and I mean anyone. Including women and kids. That much we already know. Even worse, he said that he was hired to kill us."

"Oh snap. Guys, I think I know what Ninja's talking about." Everyone else turns to Street Hawk as he says, "Think about it. Bizarre murders stymie the authorities, prompting GJ's calling us in on this. It would appear as if we're the targets of this guy. Now, who would gain the most if we were to die in the line of duty?"

"The Sho-Da-Kah. We've been a thorn in their sides ever since we took out their operation in Shanghai." Next thing the team knows, Wade's voice comes through loud and clear.

"_That's only part of it, Hard Hawk. I did some digging and found out that Garthe Knight was one of the organization's financial backers. It took me a while to find it, but I did."_

Sand Hawk nods and says, "Thanks for the info, Smarty."

War Bird catches on and says, "All right. While they're doing that, let's go over all the reports of the murders and see if we can find a common denominator. Something common to all scenes. If he's going to be convicted, we need plenty of hard evidence to give to the DA." The team nods in agreement and heads out to Rolling Base. Once they get inside, they head for the Courthouse.

Along the way, Bonnie lifts up her visor and asks, "Ron, would you be adverse to us being our GJ selves while we work? I'm sure they won't mind GJ operatives looking over the files as well. It's a good thing Dr Director gave us Global Justice ID cards."

"All right. We'll change to our clothes before we get to the Courthouse. We'll park Rolling Base about three blocks away from the building and head there on foot."

Kim smirks as she adds, "I just hope no one's nearby. But, just to be cautious, let's park in an alleyway."

Behind the wheel, Norman nods and soon spots an alleyway. "I found one. You'll have to change into your GJ Uniforms by couple or single. I'll wait here for you guys to return."

Jessica nods in agreement as she steps out with Bonnie and Hirotaka, saying, "Kim and Ron, you guys go first." The Stoppables nod in agreement as the door closes. When Kim and Ron are finished and step out, they're wearing blue GJ Uniforms. Along with their duty weapons.

Up next is Bonnie and Hirotaka, followed by Jessica. Once all are in their GJ Uniforms, they walk to the Courthouse and show their GJ identification. A DPS Officer escorts them to the file room and leaves them to their business.


	6. Proposed Deal and Bus Ambush

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Proposed Deal and Bus Ambush

Inside the Tarrant County Courthouse, an hour later, Bonnie's eyes bolt open in shock. "Now I know where I saw that bastard loser's face from before."

"Bonnie? You okay?" Ron's question is unanswered as Bonnie storms out of the room, swearing left, right and center. "What's gotten into her?"

"This is the first time I've seen her like this since we became friends." Kim picks up the folder that Bonnie was looking at and gulps. "I think I know what happened to cause her reaction." The file is that of the only survivor of the killer that struck and killed a young boy in Upperton Colorado.

As she storms along the hallway, Bonnie catches sight of the ladies room and goes in, feeling tears threatening to erupt from her blue eyes. 'I should have recognized that loser earlier!' With that thought, she breaks down sobbing. "Oh, Johnny!"

In her office, Alex is looking over the file collated from the past incidents involving Team Hawk. She had just gotten back from taking Angela to school and found the team's file waiting for her.

'From all appearances, it looks like Team Hawk goes wherever there's trouble.'

Suddenly, there's a knock on her door. "It's open." When the door opens, she sees Walker and Trivette come inside, concerned looks on their faces. "Cordell? Jimmy?"

"What happened, Alex? DPS reported you and Angela had been attacked and Ninja saved you both. Was it this Foster character?" At her nod, Walker nods right back and says, "It's a good thing Ninja was nearby then."

"Indeed. Though I don't think I'd get used to machine guns being fired to save lives."

Walker nods and says, "In any case, don't beat yourself up over it. If you had no knowledge of this guy from before, there was no way you could have expected him to just be there."

"Yeah. Unless he'd been watching me from afar."

Walker shakes his head in disagreement and replies, "No, I doubt that very much. No, chances are he came across you and Angela by chance. Maybe while even staking out the building."

"I see. For what purpose?"

"Let's find out. Shall we?"

"We shall, Cordell." Within five minutes, Cordell and Alex are sitting face to face against Tom Foster. When asked, Foster smirks cruelly and sits back.

"Easy, Ranger." A sinister gleam in his eyes, Foster replies, "So I can kill Team Hawk."

"Who hired you?"

"I don't really know off-hand, but I was hired to kill this particular group. When I asked why, the client told me I had no need to know. Ordinarily, that's not really true because I didn't want to know back then about those I'd be killing. But then, something happened. Something absolutely wonderful."

Walker asks, "What happened?" Much to their disgust, the killer smiles an evil smile.

"A child got caught in the middle." With an exasperated and proud sigh, he goes on. "It was about fourteen, maybe sixteen, years ago. I was contracted to kill a man that was slated to testify against a mobster that was shaking down the neighborhood. As I drove my car, I saw a well-dressed youngster walking with a group of boys and figured he'd go far in the world. When I saw my target, I accelerated. Suddenly, without warning at all, the boys pushed the youngster into my path. The boy fell and died beneath my wheels. I enjoyed killing him, as he was my first juvenile kill."

Alex realizes what he's getting at and asks, "What are you willing to discuss in order to avoid the death penalty?"

"All the details I have." Next thing he knows, the door opens, revealing a seething, short-cut brunette-haired, young woman clad in a blue bodysuit. "Did the temperature in here just rise or is it just me?"

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU? He was my friend! My first friend, you motherfucking bastard!"

Foster blinks in confusion until he remembers the day.

_(Flashback)_

_Upon seeing the group of boys, Foster returned his attention to the street and saw a young girl crossing it. A young girl with brunette hair. Slowing down, he allowed the girl to finish crossing, a soft smile on his face. _

_By the time the girl finished crossing the street, the group of boys had passed him and she was rushing to catch up to them. Next thing the boy knew, he was being pushed into the street. The girl's screams permeated the air as the rental car hit the youth. _

_Looking toward his target, Foster saw the man had realized what he was there for and quickly left the area. Looking over at the screaming and crying girl, and turning his attention to the boys that had pushed him running away, Foster pressed down on the gas and headed for the nearest phone._

"_I have an emergency. A young boy is out in the street. He's been hurt badly. I think he's dead."_

"_Did you see it happen, sir? If you did, please wait for the Police. Is the party responsible still nearby?"_

"_They were running away from the scene. Please, send help." With that, Foster hung up the phone and left town, the image of the boy forever etched into his mind. Along with the sobbing girl._

"You're the girl from that day." At her nod, Foster softly says, "I'm so sorry. So very sorry that he didn't suffer enough." Giving her a cruel smile, he adds, "You certainly bounced back well."

"Don't give me that, you murderous loser!" Taking a deep breath, she asks, "Why are you seeking a deal?"

"I intend to save my ass from the chair."

"So not happening, you fucking loser!"

"Ma'am, watch your language please. Just who in the world are you?" Walker turns around and sees a frowning DPS Officer. "How'd she get in here?"

"She's with Global Justice, Sergeant Walker. She was in the building in the file room with her colleagues. She stormed up here and barged right into the room."

Returning his attention to the brunette, Walker asks again.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, I'm a GJ Operative. This sick jerk-off was the one that killed Johnny Schmidt. He was the son of a bitch loser that ran him down."

Alex, intrigued, asks, "Any proof?"

Bonnie snarls and replies, "I was there, ma'am. I watched those losers push Johnny into the street and the bastard hit him. He didn't even stick around. Johnny died instantly, but that gave me no solace."

"Bonnie, are you willing to testify to that?"

"I am, ma'am. But, wouldn't that be better done in the Jurisdiction it happened in?"

"Where's that?"

"Upperton, Colorado, Sergeant Walker." Walker nods in approval as Bonnie's colleagues get to the room. "Sergeant Walker, this is my husband, Hirotaka. With him is Jessica Mach and Kim and Ron Stoppable."

"Stoppable? As in Ron Stoppable, formerly of Team Possible?" Alex's eyes light up as she looks Ron up and down, remarking, "I thought you and your wife gave up hero work."

"Just for a couple of years. I got a new knee in my leg to replace my original one. So, after I healed up enough from my surgery, Dr Director brought Kim, myself, Jessica, Bonnie and Hirotaka on board with GJ." Smirking, he can't help but add, "I've still got the mad Fu skills." His eyes slit thoughtfully as he thinks, 'Did I say that before? I'd remember if I did.'

"Mad Fu skills?" Walker is curious as he looks Ron over. "What kind of Fu?"

"Monkey Kung Fu."

"That's one I haven't tried yet. Let's have a match before you leave here."

"Sounds good to me, Sergeant. But, we have another matter at hand."

"Indeed." Turning toward Alex, he says, "Let's give him his trial before sending him to Colorado, Alex."

"I agree. If only we can contact Team Hawk. They did a good job with the Rockwaller transport, I don't really see why they can't with this one."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but, what about our deal?" Foster's eyes are slitted with hostility as he goes on. "I gave you information in good faith. I expect compensation."

"The 'information' you provided was scant at worse. If you even knew about who had hired you, we'd be able to work with it. But, since you don't, you're looking at Capital Murder charges and the Electric Chair. Your lack of remorse and psychotic pride in your kills are appalling. Besides, we never really had a deal to begin with. You just yakked and yakked. Even after you were Mirandized." Alex then scowls at Foster, adding, "We have nothing further to discuss."

Walker lifts the man up off the seat and Foster retorts, "I was guaranteed a deal."

"They only guarantee that Justice will be done." Looking toward the doorway, and not seeing the GJ group, Walker starts pondering before saying, "If anything, they made things a little easier for us. Even more, they figured out what you were here for and they also have a pretty good idea of who it was that hired you."

"Who was it?"

"Oh no. If we tell you, you'll very likely claim that they hired you to save your miserable neck." Walker pushes the man onward as he says, "You're going to Huntsville. Today. Where you'll be bound over for trial."

"What about my bail hearing?"

"Murderers get no bail hearings in Texas, or even bail. No, I'm afraid you're on your own and out in the cold. If you like, though, we can hold a quick trial for you."

"That's fair enough."

Thirty minutes later, Foster is sitting in stunned disbelief as the Prison bus heads for Huntsville, where he'll then be sent to Texas' Death Row at another facility. 'How was that fair? Yeah, sure, I killed a lot of Texans cruelly, but was it really necessary to give me the chair?'

Looking around, Foster sees three men that he instantly pegs as white-supremacists, prompting him to look down at himself and gulp. All his life, he had been pressured to join the various white supremacist movements that came through his hometowns. Of course, there were times he'd wanted to join, but then remembered that some of his friends were of other races and found them to be good company.

Next thing he knows, the bus begins slowing down. 'Huh. Must be getting close to Huntsville.'

In front of the bus is a van, parked in the middle of the road, with it's hood up. When the bus comes to a halt, five men jump out of the van's back and opens fire. The bullets go right into the bus' driver, killing him instantly. A female Guard makes to activate the emergency locks, but is tripped by Slater.

"Now, now, sweet cheeks. Those are my friends, coming to pick me and my buddies up." Once the door had been forced open, Slater's friends enter the bus and begin unshackling the prisoners.

Slater turns and sees Foster with his hands up. "What's your name, man?You ready to blow this pop-stand?"

"Tom Foster. Oh yeah. Besides, I got some people to kill still."

Slater shrugs and says, "So be it, then." Grabbing the female Guard, he adds, "I'm gonna make sure you bear only the Supreme race, woman."

"No way in hell, you bastard!" Next thing everyone knows, they hear a helicopter. One that sounds very familiar to Sam. Slater turns to Sam and sees a grimace on his face.

"Who is it, Tutti-Frutti?" Sam turns to face Slater and frowns gravely.

"My name is Sam Rockwaller, not Tutti-Frutti, asswipe. You hear that? It's Team Hawk's helicopter. War Bird. Which means the others aren't that far away from us either. It's almost as if they'd been keeping an eye on this bus."

As his restraints are undone, Tom grins and asks, "Anyone of your friends have a rocket launcher? I can blow that bird right out of the sky."

Zack replies, "They might in their van. We can find out, though."

All of a sudden, Sam starts thinking about Team Hawk and his capture. Until his eyes bolt open in shock. "Holy cow." His mind suddenly races with rampant thoughts. 'It all makes sense now. Team Hawk's quick arrival in the village at the smoking cabin, the van, jet engines I heard. It all makes sense.'

Slater looks over at Sam and sees his shocked expression. "Rockwaller, you okay?"

Giving a soft smile, Sam replies, "Never better. But I need to have words with someone though. Just to confirm."

"Who?"

"You'll see. If they even follow us, that is." Sam snickers on the inside as he thinks, 'If I play my cards right, I can blackmail myself back into the mansion and throw Judith out onto the street. Right where she belongs.'


	7. Hunch and Fugitive Hunting

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Hunch and Fugitive Hunting

As Bonnie flies the helicopter toward Huntsville, she recalls what happened after the team had left the doorway.

_(Thirty minutes prior)_

_After leaving the doorway, a still-fuming Bonnie in tow, the undercover team exited the Courthouse and made it's way to the alleyway where Rolling Base was parked at. When they got there, they informed Norman of what they had found out. _

_To say he was distressed would have been an understatement. Without further ado, he decided it'd be best for the team to keep an eye on the bus as it headed for Huntsville. Much to his surprise, Bonnie volunteered for the assignment, sure that she could be discreet and quick at the same time._

"Discretion's not important right now though, is it?" Activating her communications, Bonnie says, "This is War Bird. We have an escape in progress. Repeat. An escape in progress."

"_War Bird, this is Walker. Where are you at right now?"_

"I'm just outside of Dallas, on the road heading towards Huntsville. The bus just plain stopped. Wait one. Oh no. Not good!"

"_What is it, War Bird? Talk to me."_

"Five prisoners and two men wearing camouflage are extracting from the bus, heading toward a waiting yellow van and they're holding a female Guard hostage."

"_I copy that, War Bird. I'm on my way."_

"Understood, Walker." With that, she begins landing the helo, just as Walker's voice comes back up.

"_I've got DPS on the way. What prompted you to follow the bus anyways?"_

"Just playing a hunch, Walker. Just playing a hunch. War Bird is touching down and investigating." Just as the helo hits the ground, the van drives away, at a high rate of speed. "The van is on the move. I think I have the license plate. Let me check."

Pressing the side of her helmet, she thinks, 'Thank goodness for this new record/playback option.' Sure enough, she has the number and gives it to Walker.

"_I copy, War Bird. I'm almost at your position now."_

"I copy, Sergeant." She then steps out of the helo and heads for the bus. When she gets there, she finds a gruesome scene. 'Okay, no need to check for a pulse. This one's dead from being filled with so much lead.' Drawing her .45, she sweeps the interior of the bus and finds nothing else.

Upon hearing Walker's siren stop, she hastily exits the bus. Once on the road, she comes across Walker. "The driver of the bus was already dead. Looks like Rockwaller and Foster went with the other prisoners. I'm going after that psycho loser now."

"All right. I'm coming with you." As the two walk toward the helo, Walker smirks and says, "Gage and Sydney told me you're a great pilot."

"I have my days." Activating her communications, she says, "War Bird to all other team members in the field. We have fugitives, I repeat, fugitives, just outside of Dallas. One of them has been identified as Samuel Rockwaller. Please head to the coordinates you're about to receive." Upon getting their confirmation, she gets into the pilot's seat and fires up the turbines.

'Now I know how that guy felt when he went after that psycho. It's only too fucking bad I have no missiles onboard here at the moment. Guess the guns will have to do. Come on, baby. Let's go get Daddy back into Prison.'

As she lifts the collective up, she recalls the most painful day in her heart.

_(Flashback)_

_An excited six year old Bonnie was up in her room, brushing her favorite doll's hair and chattering nonstop. "Someday, Johnny Schmidt and I are going to be married to each other, Nancy. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Upon pretending to hear the doll's reply of 'yes', Bonnie giggled and added, "We'll live happily ever after."_

"_Bon-Bon, if you don't get going, you'll be late for your play-date with Johnny!"_

"_Thanks, Mommy! I'll be right down!" Turning her attention back to her doll, Bonnie then said, "If all goes well, Nancy, I can get Johnny to come over for a tea party." Putting the doll down onto her bed, she excitedly left her bedroom and came across her ten year old sisters. "Bye Lonnie, bye Connie." Lonnie and Connie's soft giggles were their replies as they knew how she felt about Johnny._

_As she skipped along the sidewalk, Bonnie went over the different names in her mind. 'Bonnie Schmidt, Mrs Johnny Schmidt.' Just for fun, she added a slight variation. 'Mr Johnny Rockwaller.' Upon seeing Johnny and his friends across the street, she looked both ways and began crossing when a car came up over the hill. When she saw the car slow down, she quickly waved at the driver and finished crossing._

"_Johnny!" Upon hearing her shout, Johnny turned back and smiled at Bonnie. What happened next would haunt the young brunette forever. The 'friends' hoisted Johnny up and threw him into the street. Right into the path of the car. As Bonnie screamed, Johnny's lanky form impacted with the car, starring it's windshield. The car never stopped, but Bonnie went right to Johnny's side, pleading for him to be all right._

"_Johnny, Johnny, please speak to me! Johnny!" Bonnie wailed in anguish when Johnny didn't reply. Next thing she knew, she felt a pair of arms gently lift her up. "Please, you have to help him!" She then saw a Police Officer bend down and check on the youth. Next thing she knew, the Officer looked back, grimaced and shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, little one. He didn't make it." The Police Officer's voice was professional, yet filled with emotion._

_Bonnie felt the arms release her and she collapsed onto the street, whimpering and sobbing. The other youths were later caught with Bonnie's help and charged with involuntary manslaughter. However, due to their ages, they were sent to the Juvenile Hall facility in Denver._

_Johnny's funeral was a press-involved event, seeing that Johnny's parents owned the 'Upperton Journal'. Bonnie, her Mother, Father and sisters were there to give Mr and Mrs Schmidt their condolences. In turn, Mr and Mrs Schmidt thanked Bonnie for being such a good friend to Johnny and told her she'd always be welcome to visit them. _

Bonnie snaps back to the present, already knowing what had come six months after that.

Inside the van, Sam is wondering about how his youngest daughter got involved with Team Hawk. 'Was she blackmailed, or did she get a higher calling?'

Slater, on the other hand, is thinking about the trial the previous day.

_(Yesterday)_

"_This Court will now come to order. The Honorable Richard Thompson presiding."_

"_Be seated. Okay, we have theft of Military firearms by a white supremacist group. Along with conspiracy and possibility of sale. How do the defendants plead?"_

_Slater stood up and proudly declared, "Not guilty, your 'Honor'. My friends and I are not subject to your 'Laws'."_

_The Judge smiled ruthlessly and said, "I knew you'd say that." Turning his attention to the DA, he said, "Call your first witness, Mrs Walker."_

"_Thank you your Honor. I call Ben Baxter to the stand." When Ben Baxter reached the stand, Slater could have sworn his eyes were going to pop out of his skull._

"_Bobby? What the hell are you doing here? You're one of us, you traitor!"_

"_Order! Order!" Thompson slammed his gavel down repeatedly and said, glaring at Slater, "You will respect this Court as long as you're in here. Is that understood, Mr Slater?"_

"_It is, your 'Honor'." The contempt was so thick, Slater didn't bother trying to hide it._

"_Proceed, Mrs Walker."_

"_Thank you, your Honor. Mr Baxter, would you please tell us what your name and occupation is?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. I'm Agent Ben Baxter. I'm with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms. I went undercover to infiltrate the Defendants' group to investigate the thefts of Military weapons."_

"_Isn't that usually FBI territory?"_

"_Typically, yes. But, every single FBI Agent sent in undercover was compromised. So, the DOJ saw fit to send in a 'wild-card' of sorts."_

"_I'm guessing that'd be you."_

"_Correct, ma'am. You see, I'm not only an ATF Agent, I'm also a bit of an actor."_

"_How'd you come into that?"_

"_It was something a Runner once said to me."_

"_A Runner?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. A Banzai Runner. He approached my Uncle and myself and felt I'd make a good actor."_

"_Well, seeing as you're still alive, you're a terrific actor."_

"_Thank you, ma'am."_

"_Now that we cleared up a few details, how'd the Defendants steal the weaponry?"_

"_Using ambush tactics, very old ones at that, they were able to steal rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers and grenades. Along with rocket launchers."_

"_Any land-mines?"_

"_Only on occasion, but not very often."_

"_How would they ambush the shipments?"_

"_They'd divert the trucks onto a detour road and block the road using a battered grey van. They would then disarm the soldiers guarding the shipments and tie them up."_

"_Were any soldiers killed?"_

"_In my presence, no ma'am. Before I arrived, who really knows?"_

"_I see. Earlier, you mentioned the previous Agents sent were compromised. Would you care to elaborate?"_

"_Yes ma'am. It seems one of the defendants was with the FBI before joining up with Mr Slater. He could, quite literally, smell the training on them. Those men never had a chance." _

"_Did you see the bodies at all?"_

"_No ma'am. But, I did see part of a field that was covered over. Mr Slater told me that spot was where they'd put Feds or even cops if they ever tried infiltrating."_

"_How'd you avoid it? Your acting skills?"_

"_Yes ma'am. Before I began my assignment, I began soaking in the content matter I had available to me. Needless to say, it turned my stomach quite a bit."_

"_I see, Agent Baxter. How were you able to make contact?"_

"_It wasn't easy. I'll tell you that much, ma'am. I was watched constantly and, quite frankly, it was getting on my nerves. I mean, the ex-Fed was watching me so intently, it made me think he was a weirdo."_

"_I'm not a weirdo, you little prick!" The ex-Fed jumped up and started screaming at him. "You'll burn in Hell, you traitor!"_

"_How could I be a traitor if I was never on your side to begin with?" Baxter shrugged and added, "Simple. I can't."_

"_You're a traitor to your race!" _

"_No. You're a scumbag. You betrayed your fellow Agents and caused them to die! I hope you get the Chair!"_

"_Order, order!" Thompson slammed his gavel down repeatedly again until order was restored. "In light of Agent Baxter's testimony and the raw emotions, I'd say it's time for me to render my verdict. Will the defendants please rise?"_

_Once they'd risen, he began. "There can only be one fit punishment for you all. Forty years, hard labor, in a maximum-security facility." Giving the men a sharp glare, he added, "I'll let the Federal Attorney decide on what to do with you, Mr Former FBI. You could very well face the Death Penalty. May God have mercy on your souls."_

Slater snaps out of the memory and growls angrily. As he looks around, he sees Sam looking over at the bound Guard, smirking at her long blond hair and blue eyes.

"She'd make an excellent breeder for the master race."

Slater nods and replies, "Yes, she certainly would, Sammy."

"Like hell I will, you shit-eatin' piece of white trash!" The Guard is slapped, hard, by Foster before she can say anything else.

"Got a name, bitch?"

"Sally Clark. What's yours, asshole?" Before Foster can reply, they all hear a helicopter's rotors, along with rapid gunfire.


	8. Tracking and Ass Kicking

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Tracking and Ass Kicking

Ten minutes before firing on the van, War Bird asks, "Smarty, are you still tracking that van?"

"_I am, War Bird. How are you holding up?"_

"So far, so good. I'm just a little too pissed off right now to say much of anything. Now's the time for action, not words."

"_Well, like Yoda said, 'Beware the Dark Side, you must'."_

"Ordinarily that may be true. But I don't think Yoda ever wanted to blow a person's brains out with a .45 caliber hollow-point to end their psychotic rampage. Besides, I'm tapping into the Dark Side just for today. I'm feeling a little dark at the moment."

"_What are you going to do?"_

"If I have to, put two into #34598012's fucking melon."

On Sky Base, Wade nods as he replies, "Understood. Good luck. Want me to call home for you?"

"_If you wouldn't mind."_

"Roger that. There are times I really hate the prospect, let alone the possibility, of having to do this."

"_Yeah. I understand what you mean. War Bird out."_ With that, communication ends and Wade sets about notifying Judith Rockwaller.

Back in the air, Walker hears sniffling coming from War Bird and asks, "You okay, War Bird?"

"I'll be okay once I wipe that loser out. He's caused enough problems as it is."

"Who taught you that word, Ms Rockwaller?" When War Bird turns her head to look at Walker, he nods, grins and replies, "Your tone and venom was evident in that room in the Courthouse. Especially when you confronted Foster."

As War Bird raises her visor, he can see tears of anguish coming out of a pair of blue eyes that has so much anger in them. "He is a bastard, but he's still my Father." Bonnie shudders as she goes on.

"He wanted me to only make friends high on the 'food chain'. Problem was, I just wanted to be myself and make friends on my own terms. Do you know what it's like to be told by someone you thought loved you to call someone else you could be a friend with a 'loser'?"

"No, but I can understand. When my parents died, I was a boy. A lot of my Father's fellow tribesmen had sons. They didn't accept a partial Cherokee until I beat one of them in a fight."

"How'd they die? Your parents, I mean."

"They were murdered. One of the men that we're after is the grandson of my parents' killer. My parents were John and Elizabeth Firewalker. Dad was a full-blooded Cherokee and very proud. We were at a carnival one night and were leaving the grounds when it happened. Dad died at the scene, Mom a couple days later. The guy that killed them was named Max Slater. One of the fugitives is his grandson."

"Looks like we've got some unfinished business then." With that, Bonnie fires the thrusters, propelling the helo at a speed just below Mach 1. As she flies, she says, "You do realize I have to clear your memory."

"Is that even possible or necessary?"

"It is, sir. Too many people know as it is. It's not that I don't trust you, but if you were to be tortured, it'd take a miracle that you don't talk."

"I see your point. That's something my instructors told me while I was learning martial arts. Maintain discipline and hold your cards close to your vest. So, Ron knows Monkey Kung Fu?"

"Apparently so. It's a long story, details of which I'm not really privy to."

"I thought you guys were friends."

"We are, now. Remember that question earlier? My 'Father' told me to call Ron a loser when we were little. I kept it up, even while Team Possible started up. I noticed a change in him when he returned from Yamanouchi, but since I had a reputation to uphold, I never asked. I've regretted it ever since. Then, the greatest thing happened to me."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Ron chewed my ass out just before he and Kim got together." Smirking, the brunette adds, "I never even thought he had it in him. Guess that just goes to show you it's not a good idea to underestimate Ron. Under any circumstances." Walker's chuckling is so intense, she can't help but chuckle as well.

Suddenly, he spots the van. "There they are, War Bird."

"I see it. Bringing weapons on line, now." Bringing her visor down, she begins targeting the van. Upon getting a good bead on the van, she says, "Rolling in hot with 20 mike-mikes." As the cannons fire, the van swerves to avoid the high-explosive/incendiary rounds from the barrels. "Slippery little dickens, aren't ya?"

Inside the van, Sam is getting to be very concerned. 'I know they use lethal tactics, but with a hostage in the mix? No, that's not their game plan.' He then bolts up and says, "They're trying to herd us. Stay the course. That helo's equipped with twin rotary cannons. Evade as much as you can."

The van's driver nods, just as the cannons fire again, hitting the engine this time. Once the van has rolled to a complete stop, the occupants rush out of the van and go into the brush.

On the ground below, Team Hawk's ground vehicles are rolling full out toward War Bird's direction. Of course, given the helo's speed, the cycles are in Hyperthrust while Sand and Hard Hawk are rolling along, even with their turbochargers. Sand Hawk looks at the truck in front of her and sighs.

"_You okay, Sand?"_

"I am, Hard. It's just that I'm worried about War Bird. Having to do what she has to can't be easy for her. Even if it is her Father. I can't help but wonder why he deserted her family."

"_I hear that. But we can only hope we get there before she does something she'll probably regret."_

"Knowing her, she won't regret it. Especially after what we just heard."

"_Good point. But, still, let's just hope we get there before it gets to that point."_

"Roger that. Hmm, I wonder if Norman would be adverse to putting Hyperthrust jets on both Sand and Hard Hawk."

"_We could always ask him, but I don't think he'd feel it'd be a good idea. Now, Nitrous Oxide does sound like a good idea. Even with these turbochargers, we still need some speed. Nitrous would allow us some control without the turbochargers."_

"But if used in conjunction with the turbochargers, we could go out of control without some kind of guidance system. Like what the bikes have."

On the cycles ahead of Hard and Sand Hawk, Ninja and Street Hawk race toward War Bird's direction, hoping she'll be able to resist killing on sight. Ninja sighs as he thinks about his beloved.

"You okay?"

"Hai. It's just that, my wife just may have to kill her own Father. I should be up there with her to comfort her."

"I'm the same way with my wife. Guys like us fit with women like them. They balance us out, just like we balance them out."

"Yeah, we sure do, Street." Five minutes later, they hear War Bird's rotors. "War Bird, this is Ninja. Street Hawk and I are coming up on your direction now."

"_I copy, Ninja. The van's disabled and escapees are on foot. According to Ranger Walker, Slater has a compound just off the main road. How do you want to go in, Street?"_

"Hard, heavy and fast."

War Bird's gleeful tone is evident as she replies, _"Oh, my favorite. Then again, we do it like that so much, it's no wonder it's my favorite."_ She then says, _"I have you both in my sight."_

"Copy that, War Bird." With that, Hyperthrust ends and the cycles slow to a complete stop, with War Bird hovering over them. Fully intent on waiting for Sand and Hard Hawk to arrive, the cycles power down and both riders dismount after bringing down the kickstands.

In the air above the cycles, Walker looks over at Bonnie and sees her seething still. He can't help but ask, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just waiting for the other ground units to get here. I'm going to kick that loser's ass so hard, the next one is so going to feel it."

"Which loser?"

"My 'Father'. He's the loser that needs to have his ass kicked. You can kick Slater's ass and Ron can kick Foster's ass. The others can get everyone else." With that, she brings her visor back down, going back to her War Bird persona.

Thirty minutes later, Sand and Hard Hawk both arrive, with DPS units behind them. Once everyone is gathered, War Bird begins. "Okay, according to the infrared, they're heading for the main structure on the grounds. They should be there by now. So, Street Hawk and Ninja will roll in heavy, with their .50 calibers, with Sand and Hard Hawk right behind with their 20 mike-mikes. I'll provide air support and keep an eye out for the hostage. Any snipers among you?"

Morrisey raises his hand and replies, "I'd done some sniping in the Gulf War, ma'am."

"Great. Here's what you'll do. You'll fire a round at a random object, getting their attention. Here's the kicker. The random object has to be within the structure. Street and Ninja will then roll in, secure the hostage and get out of there. If all goes well, we won't have a body count. A big one, that is."

The African-American Officer replies, "This should be interesting." With that, he returns to his Department-issued Camaro and brings out an AR-15 rifle. "I'll position myself in a tree just outside the perimeter. I just need five minutes. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Morrisey."

"Thanks, Ranger Walker." At that, Morrisey walks into the forest, his tan DPS uniform melding in with the bark on the dying trees. Five minutes later, he's in position. "I've got an eagle eye. Spotted the hostage. She's tied to a chair in the kitchen, with one of the perps leering at her. I'm targeting a plate, second shelf from the top. When you hear the shot, move on in. Hopefully, it'll be a good enough distraction."

Back at the vehicles, Walker gets back into the helo with War Bird and Trivette while Officer Dana Logan gets into Hard Hawk. Sydney and Gage take up with Sand Hawk, allowing the two cycles to charge in for when the shot is fired.

In his perch, Morrisey grins as he pulls the trigger, sending a 5.56mm Full Metal Jacket round through the glass window and breaking the plate. Upon seeing the perp duck when the plate shatters, Morrisey hears the ground vehicles' engines and the helo's twin turbines heading for the structure.

Inside the structure, Slater, Sam and Foster are discussing the best way to trap Team Hawk. Or rather, Sam is sitting patiently and fuming as the two other men sling ideas back and forth. Slater then perks up his head with a maniacal look.

"I have it! Let's use their equipment against them! I can ride a motorcycle. I'm pretty sure you can too, Foster."

"I don't think that'll work, Zack."

"Why not? It's just a motorcycle, isn't it?"

"I once heard a rumor about this motorcycle. It throws off people that are not authorized to ride it."

"Oh, yeah right. I suppose next you'll tell me it runs on top of water, too."

Sam smirks and cuts in, replying, "Actually, it has that capability. I should know. I saw it, as did my buddies the day we were busted. By my daughter and her friends." Upon seeing them turn their heads his way, he adds, "That's right. You heard me. It may not be confirmed, but I feel I'm right on the money."

Slater scoffs and says, "I don't think I'm quite following you, Sam."

"Well, let's see if you can follow me around the room, then. Think about it. The jet engines I heard that evening match the ones I heard on my flight down here. Bonnie being with Ron in the tavern and later in the Police Station under GJ's Jurisdiction. Bonnie and her friends getting into the van that later drove me here from the airport. Team Hawk's prompt arrival at the cabin when the fire started. War Bird's venom yesterday matching Bonnie's in the Police Station in Oregon. It all fits."

Sam's fist shakes in anger as he then says, "My own daughter, my littlest baby girl, was there to stop me and she had the help of that loser, her husband and friend to boot. I bet if those other two women weren't pregnant, they'd have been part of the field operations unit as well." Next thing the men know, they hear a plate break and engines heading their way.

Slater smiles evilly and says, "Sounds like they're coming. Shall we give it a try?" Foster and Sam both nod and grin maliciously. "Just remember, don't destroy the bikes. I want to ride one."

Next thing Slater knows, he hears two plate glass windows break and two sets of motorcycle tires set down onto the living room floor. 'I hope my insurance covers this kind of madness. If he was still alive, Grandpa would be shooting every single one of them. After all, he made these windows himself!'

Next thing Slater knows, Sam and Foster are grabbing his arms and hurtling him through the house, intent on escaping the two motorcycle riders. Suddenly, they hear rapid gunfire and the ceiling explodes above them.

Inside War Bird, Walker is impressed with the pilot's icy demeanor, for he had heard every single word that Sam Rockwaller had said. 'How can she stay so calm? Especially when her own Father had figured her out!' Next thing he knows, he catches a glimpse of her thumb going toward her cannon button.

"What're you doing?"

War Bird turns her head and replies, with a distorted Austrian accent, "Trust me." At Walker's nod, she opens fire, targeting the roof and obliterating it in mere seconds. Using the same accent, she says, "Peek-a-boo, I see you!"

Inside the cabin, Slater screams, "Those aren't mere rotary cannons! That helo's equipped with twin Dragon Mouths!"

In the back of the helo, Trivette is laughing his head off. "Let's go get them, Arnette."

"Roger." Trivette laughs at the accent again as War Bird returns to her usual distorted voice. "Ugh. It's a good thing California's Governor is from there, otherwise doing an Austrian accent would be murder on the vocal cords if you weren't." Trivette and Walker laugh in agreement as War Bird spots Slater, Foster and Sam down below. "Those two are all yours, guys. I want the asshole."

Walker can't help but grin as he asks, "Which one, though? They're all assholes."

"Oh, that is so true." War Bird then sees Street Hawk and Ninja engage Foster in battle and Sam slipping away. 'Oh no you don't, Daddy. Naughty, naughty.' Next thing War Bird knows, Walker's going into the back of the helo and preparing a strap he had found under the seat. 'Just like you did before, Ron.'

"Trivette, go with her. Something tells me if left alone with him, she may wind up hurting him very badly."

"You got it, Walker." As he watches Walker go down the strap, he says, "I don't know how I can help, but I'm willing to try."

"Can you fly a helo?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Good. Come on up here and take over for me. I'm going need you to get us lower here so I don't bust my legs."

"Got it." Five seconds later, he's in the co-pilot's seat and handling the controls as War Bird undoes her restraints. "Okay, I'm in the groove. Get ready, I'm about to almost hit the deck."

"Roger that." War Bird takes position at the still-open door, grabs the strap and sets herself in her cheerleading stance. 'Oh, this so brings back memories.' Checking her .45 to ensure she has her memory blankers in place, she remembers a classic line and slightly amends it. "Send a maniacal daughter to catch a maniacal Father."

"Ready, steady, go."

"Rockwaller!" At that, War Bird slides down the strap, facing the ground with her legs outstretched below her. Once she hits the ground, she starts running after Sam. 'You're not getting away from me that easily!'

Up ahead, Sam looks back and sees War Bird chasing after him. Just before he trips over a fallen log, spraining his left ankle. As he clutches his ankle, he hears War Bird chuckling meanly. Taking a chance, he says, "You have a lot of nerve, Bunny." Turning back toward his pursuer, he sees her walking sedately toward him.

"Who's 'Bunny'?"

"You are, Bonnie. I figured it all out. Now, let's discuss a deal. You get Judith to sign over everything to me and I won't blab to anyone else about you being 'War Bird'. What do you say, Bunny?"

"How long ago did you figure it out?" War Bird's hand goes toward the holster, prompting Sam's quick answer.

"Just about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes ago." Much to his surprise, he sees War Bird lift her visor, revealing a pair of angry blue eyes. Bonnie's angry blue eyes.

"You do realize blackmail is illegal, don't you."

"Please, don't give me that. You and your 'friends' are vigilantes, operating outside the Law. If that's not illegal, I don't know what is."

"Actually, we're fully-sanctioned. There are those that know who we are, but we trust them. You, however, are a security risk. So, on that note, steps must be taken to ensure project security. One of them is this." Bonnie brings out the .45 and aims at Sam.

"You'd shoot me? Your own Father? Your own flesh and blood?" Sam shakes his head in a pathetic attempt to spare his own life, adding, "I always imagined I'd be buried, but not shot down like a dog."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. This is non-lethal ordnance. All it does is wipe out five hours of memory. Of course, when it hits you, you fall asleep. Five hours later, you wake up with the biggest fucking headache ever known to man. Which means you won't remember figuring me out, or even our little chat for that matter. Nighty night, 'Daddy'."

Bonnie then snorts and incredulously adds, "I just can't believe it took you about three months to finally figure us out. I guess what they say is true. Alcohol does kill brain cells." Smiling her barracuda smile, she starts squeezing the trigger.

"No, I won't let you!" Sam gets up from the ground and leaps toward her, intent on keeping Bonnie from shooting him. "I'll tell the world!" BAM! Sam reels completely around from the impact against his jaw and falls to the ground, out colder than ice cream.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do that ever since you left us. Hell, I even wanted to slug you even worse in Oregon." Bonnie rubs her fist angrily and snarls, "I told you. I don't take too kindly to blackmail at all. Just gotta wait for you to wake your stupid ass up. Or, even better, I think I'll send a blanker into you while you're asleep. Yeah, let's try the latter."

Stepping about five feet back, she triggers the round, sending it into his chest. "Hopefully, it'll work like it's supposed to." She then snorts and adds, "By the way, if you think I'm going to lug your fat ass back to the ranch, all by myself, you're crazier than I was." Slinging her visor back down, she turns around and walks back toward the ranch, intent on finding some help to carry her unconscious 'Father's form back there.

Back at the ranch, Walker is duking it out with Slater. So far, Slater's barely holding his own. "You're outmatched, Slater. Give it up."

"No way in hell, half-breed." Slater then reaches into his pocket and brings out a switchblade knife. One that's very familiar to Walker. "Remember this knife? Yeah, you do. It's the one that killed your savage Father and your stupid Mother. Get ready to join them!" Charging at Walker, Slater doesn't notice Hard Hawk until he feels a foot trip him. As he falls to the floor, he barely recalls the knife as it pierces his stomach.

"Didn't your Mama ever tell you it's not safe to run with knives? You could hurt yourself, you racist idiot. What do you think, Ranger Walker?"

"I agree, Hard Hawk. Thanks for the assist."

"No problem. I'll go kick some more of his buddy's ass. It's really quite fun." With that, Hard Hawk proceeds to punch and kick one of the racists senseless.

Walker smirks as he looks down onto Slater's prone form and sees the man scowling at him. "Now that young lady knows how to take pride in her work."

"Shut up, half-breed, and get me a damn medic."

Meanwhile, Street Hawk and Ninja are taking turns slugging it out with Foster and another one of Slater's racist friends. Right now, Foster has a broken nose, two black eyes, three broken teeth and four broken ribs. The racist, on the other hand, is faring much worse.

After all, a pair of guys going up against a pair of crime-fighters trained in Monkey Kung Fu when having only trained in two classes of standard Karate are just asking to get hurt or worse!

Foster falls to the floor, screaming, "I give! I give!" Taking a moment to breathe, albeit painfully, he adds, "I'm ready to go to Prison now."

"All right. But first, we gotta do something about your memory." Ninja brings out his Glock and primes it. "No need to worry. It's only a memory-erasing serum. You won't remember what Mr Rockwaller told you and you certainly won't even remember getting your asses whooped." He then sends a round into Foster's chest and another into the racist's chest. As both men lapse into unconsciousness, Ninja feels Street Hawk's hand on his shoulder.

"Nice one, buddy. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am, Street-san."

At this point, Sand Hawk is making her way to the captive Guard and makes to free her. "How you doing?"

"Oh, I've been better. Seeing you guys is just about the only highlight of this nightmare. Behind you!" Sand Hawk kicks backward, nailing a racist, wielding a baseball bat, right in his groin.

"You little bitch!" Next thing the guy knows, Sand Hawk has her Beretta out and aimed at the man's head. In a whiny voice, he says, "Oh shit. I'm fucked."

"In your dreams, numb-nuts." Waving the gun toward the Guard, she then says, "Untie her and sit down."

"I think not." With that, the racist makes to remove Sand Hawk's helmet, only to find the barrel pressed against his chin. "You wouldn't shoot a stud like me, would you?"

"You? A stud? You are so not a stud. You're fat, lazy and incompetent. Besides, I'm happily married." Giving him another kick in the groin, she adds, "Now, untie her." As the man unties the Guard, he grumbles, only to get a bullet shot into his backside.

As the man cries out in pain, Sand Hawk can't help but giggle meanly. "Oh, don't be such a big, fat baby. It's only a 9mm hollow-point. You can take it."

As Hard Hawk dukes it out with the racist, she notices that he's open at his left flank when he jabs. Next thing she knows, the man jabs again, prompting her action. She ducks down, sweeps her gloved hand, knife-edge out, around in a knife-like motion and catches him in his kidney. This distracts him long enough for her to punch him in the face, breaking his nose.

"You little bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"

"No, you won't." That said, she draws her Desert Eagle and shoots the man's testicles off. "There. Your hatred-filled seed can no longer be passed, as it no longer exists."

The man falls to the floor, clutching his destroyed manhood, crying, "My balls." As he cries out in pain, sirens can be heard, along with War Bird's rotors as the attack helicopter lands on the grounds. The whole mop-up takes fifteen minutes.

Just before Slater's loaded into the Ambulance, he unknowingly receives an injection of memory-erasing serum. Courtesy of Wade, disguised as an EMT. As Slater goes unconscious, he catches sight of Wade and groans his displeasure.

Five medics follow War Bird into the woods and find Sam Rockwaller still unconscious and babbling total nonsense. His words are so incoherent, it prompts them to put a straight-jacket on him. The Medics then take him to the insane asylum for primary diagnosis.

The racists are loaded into separate Ambulances while Foster's loaded into War Bird to complete his trip to Texas' Death Row. The female Guard is escorted to a waiting DPS Mustang and is then driven to Huntsville for debriefing.

As the units leave, Walker turns toward Street Hawk and nods his approval of them. "Earlier yesterday, Ranger Cooke said you guys should be Rangers. Even though you're not residents of Texas, I agree. You have the spirit of Rangers." Sydney nods in agreement as Walker goes on. "I understand you're able to erase memories. How long and far back does it reach?"

Sand Hawk replies, "It erases about five hours worth of memories. That's about it. That's on conscious subjects. We haven't really tried it on unconscious subjects. Although it looks like War Bird did."

"Yeah. I see your point. Well, let's have a good four and a half hours before you erase the memories, then." Pointing at Street Hawk, Walker then says, "Starting with a round of martial arts. I'd like to see what Monkey Kung Fu looks like, Ron." The other Rangers gasp as Street Hawk chuckles and removes his helmet, revealing Ron's freckled face and blond hair.

"Now that would be bon-diggity, Ranger Walker." With that, Ron bows, with Walker returning it. "Just so you know, I've kinda been out of practice. I mainly dabbled in it. Hirotaka's much better at it than I am."

"Well, let's just see what you have then, Ron." With that, both men start their match.


	9. Dunking Delivery and Departure

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Dunking Delivery and Departure

As War Bird approaches the facility housing Texas' Death Row, she nods grimly, determined to see her duty through. All of a sudden, she sees a quick flash in front of her and a sudden constriction against her throat. Upon feeling the constriction, she begins fighting for her life. Suddenly, she hears Foster's menacing tone.

"The last thing your kids will be doing is smelling my stinking breath, Ms Rockwaller!"

Snarling, Bonnie forces the edge of the Tuff-Cuffs away from her neck and retorts, "You're not touching my babies, you fucking asshole!" Grabbing the .45 out of her holster, having changed to lethal rounds earlier, she fires and gets a grunt of pain. Only the pressure doesn't slack off. Firing again, she doesn't hear anything from behind her.

'Okay. Let's try another trick, Foster.' Opening the rear door, she jerks the control yoke to bank sharply to the right. That gets the result desired, as the constriction disappears completely from her throat. Righting the helo, she puts it into autopilot, gets up to confront Foster and sees him, his left shoulder bleeding heavily, hanging on to the doorway's frame for dear life.

Getting onto her knees, she snarls, "Just what the hell do you think you were doing, you goddamn motherfucking cock-sucking loser?"

"My contract. I still have to kill you."

"You were unconscious, you fucking shithead."

"The round never reached me. I've got a pad under my shirt here that stops those rounds you guys normally use. I was just playing possum, Ms Rockwaller. But, take heart. Once you're dead, I will be killing your kids."

"And I told you, you are so not touching my babies, you fucking loser!" Bonnie's eyes suddenly take on a manic light as she spots a lake nearby and asks, "Ever play 'Dunk or Deliver'? If not, which do you prefer?"

Seeing the lake, Foster says, "Deliver. Definitely deliver. After all, I can't swim!"

"Oh really? Sucks to be you. Wanna know why?" At Foster's nod, she replies, "Deliver is so not gonna happen. Yet." Giving him a thumbs down, she then says, "Dunk! Then I'll fuckin' deliver you. Buckle up!"

Returning to her seat, she begins forming her plan. Under her breath, she mutters, "Okay, loser. Let's just see if that pad of yours is waterproof. After all, if it's flimsy, it won't stop a blanker from reaching you."

Back outside the helo, Foster's screaming his head off. "You're not listening to me! I can't swim!" Unheeding of his cries, Bonnie hums a slight dirge as she lowers her visor and heads the helo toward the lake. "I'm being serious, you psycho bitch! I can't swim!"

Turning on the helo's P.A., she says, "Eternal lake, from which we came, receive Tom Foster. May God have mercy on his soul. Not!"

"You're crazy! You've gone around the bend. You'll hang for this! Please, don't do this or you'll hang!"

"May not be walking the plank, but this will do quite nicely. Yes." Bonnie gives an evil laugh before she adds, "Now you're mine, maggot. Watch that last step." At this point, she's over the lake and she jerks the yoke sharply to the right.

"MOMMY!" Foster screams as he falls into the lake and starts thrashing around once he's in the water. Suddenly, he feels firm ground underneath his form and stops struggling. "You psycho bitch!"

Evil laughter and machine gun fire is his reply as a series of 20mm blanker rounds hit his body and sends their serum into his chest cavity. Upon feeling the serum work it's way into his system, he goes unconscious, facing upward like a dead fish.

Ceasing fire, Bonnie takes a series of breaths before saying, "That was for Johnny, you son of a bitch." Pointing the helo toward the facility, she flies it to the perimeter and hovers just above the ground. "I have paperwork for a new inmate to go on your Death Row. He found out who I was and tried to kill me on the way here. I suggest you execute him ASAP." The Guard nods his understanding as she lifts up on the collective and flies the helo out of the perimeter.

At the Death Row facility, the Guards are morbidly fascinated by what's going on. One of them calls the Warden of the facility and tells him what's going on. The Warden, in turn, grabs his binoculars and looks outside his office window in time to see a man fall from an armed helicopter into the nearby lake and then get fired upon.

Next thing the Warden knows, the helo flies into the compound and it's pilot hands paperwork to the Guard before leaving the premises. All while the helo is hovering. The Warden summons the Guard to his office and, five minutes later, is watching Foster's unconscious form being put into his cell until his execution date comes.

Meanwhile, as Bonnie flies War Bird back to Slater's ranch, she lifts her visor and scowls. "It's only too bad that lake was shallow. That loser bastard should've drowned. Oh well. At least he won't be able to come after my babies now."

When she gets back to the compound, she sees her teammates and friends with their helmets off. Along with Walker and Ron engaged in martial arts with each other. "Now what?" When she sees Ron about to get swept, she nearly calls out to him, but holds her tongue. To her surprise, Ron's able to avoid it and bring Walker down with a kick to the chest.

Bonnie can't help but wince as she says, "That had to hurt. But, that's so a very good kick, Ron." With that, she brings the attack helicopter in for a landing.

On the ground, Walker grins as he gets back up and bows. "For someone that dabbles, that was very good, Ron. However, you should always keep your right flank covered. When you swung at me earlier, you were wide open."

"I will, Sergeant." Upon hearing and seeing the black helo, he then adds, "Well, here's War Bird." Watching the helo land, he covers his face with his hands to keep debris from flying into his eyes as does Walker. Once the rotors stop turning, Ron and Walker both uncover their faces and bow to each other.

Coming out of the bow, Walker nods and says, "I guess it's time for me to have my memory erased now."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Both men turn at Bonnie's voice and see her smiling her barracuda smile. Along with a line on her neck. "Anyone that can hold their own and is on the right side of the fence is okay in my book."

Ron can't help but feel concerned as he asks, "What happened to your neck, Bonnie?"

"Foster tried choking me and he threatened Hirotaka's and my babies. Our babies, Ron! That piece of loser trash threatened our babies! So, I dunked his ass and shot him with blanker rounds."

"My word. You okay, Bonnie?" Hirotaka removes his helmet and checks his wife's neck. "Doesn't look too deep. He must have tried using the Tuff-Cuffs as a crude garrote. But, his hands were behind his back though."

"He might be double-jointed. That could explain the attempt on her life." Trivette scowls as he goes on. "Foster was able to escape numerous attempts on his life. But, every hit man that went after him wound up deader than door-nails." Suddenly, his cell phone rings. "Trivette. Uh-huh. I see. Yes. We'll be there soon, Doctor." Trivette puts his phone back into his pocket and shakes his head.

"What's going on, Trivette?"

"That was the asylum, Walker. Bonnie's Father has regained consciousness. Even more, he claims to know who War Bird is." Trivette then sighs and says, "Looks like you may have to kill him after all, Bonnie. But, you may want to go as yourself."

"Indeed." Thirty minutes later, Bonnie and the others are in their regular clothes and riding in the bed of Walker's Ram, heading for the Texas insane asylum. Upon arrival, they're greeted by the head Doctor of the facility.

Walker nods at the man and says, "This is Bonnie Rockwaller. She's the daughter of the man that claims to know who War Bird is."

"Ah, yes, of course! This is truly an exciting moment!" Sweeping his arm inward, he says, "Come on in, please. I already have the video equipment set up so we can finally tell the world who it is behind that visor. Quite frankly, I hope War Bird does come here. I'd love to find out what's going on behind that visor. And here we are."

Bonnie gets a look at the grey steel door with a small window and steps forward. "Daddy?"

"Bunny? Is that you?" Sam's voice is guarded, yet seemingly overjoyed, at hearing her voice.

"Yes, Daddy. It's me. The Doctor tells me you know who War Bird is."

"That's right." The words alone are enough for her to reach down toward her handbag as he goes on. "But I can't tell you if you don't say please."

"Please, Daddy, who is War Bird?" In her mind, she adds, 'I'm sorry, Daddy. But if you blow my cover, I'll have to blow your ass away.' Suddenly, Sam appears, a loony smile on his face, and starts flapping his arms.

"I am War Bird! War, caw, caw, caw! I have a job to do! Bring pain to others around me! Please, tell no one!" Sam begins laughing insanely as his arms keep flapping. The Doctor then closes the window and sighs, just as Bonnie brings her hand back up from her handbag.

'That was so a close shave.' Feigning concern for her Father, Bonnie asks, "Will he be all right?"

"I'm afraid, from the looks of things, the memory blanking round has twisted his sense of reality. According to his blood workup, he was injected with the blanker round while he was unconscious. To put it bluntly, the man's lost his marbles."

"Will he ever regain them?"

"It's hard to say, Ranger Walker. Please, you've got to keep in mind this is the first time I came across insanity as a result of a blanker round."

Walker nods and says, "Thank you, Doctor. Ready to go, Ms Rockwaller?"

"I am, sir. Thank you, Doctor. Please, keep me posted as to how my Father's doing."

"I will, Ms Rockwaller. If you'll leave your number at the receptionist's desk, she'll get it to me."

Bonnie nods in reply as she and Walker head for the receptionist's desk. Five minutes later, they exit the facility after leaving the number for contact. Upon seeing her teammates, Bonnie smiles and nods.

"We're safe. My Father's a wacko now."

"Hmm, I thought he'd have been wacko to have left you guys in the first place." Bonnie's giggle is enough for Ron to continue. "If he wasn't wacko, he'd have stuck around to begin with." Bonnie screeches with laughter again, with tears of mirth running down her face. The team had already started laughing upon Ron's first crack and are already tearing up.

Between gasps and giggles, Bonnie manages to say, "Oh, that is so true, Ron! That is so frickin' true!"

Walker then asks, "Did you ever use the blanker rounds on an unconscious person before?"

"Nope. All the previous times before were when the subjects were awake and aware." Ron shrugs as he goes on. "What happened today with Bonnie's Dad was an aberration of sorts. Strange, definitely, but also unexpected. Normally, they'd knock the person out and cause them to sleep."

"What about when they wake up?"

"Their head's feeling like it's splitting like a log on a splitter." Bonnie shrugs and adds, "In any case, might as well stick with the consciousness route. Although, making criminals we come across crazy could help quite a bit."

Jessica can't help but quip, "I think they're crazy already. I mean, they'd have to be to want to take us down." The others laugh and nod with Jessica's assessment as they get into the Ram's bed. As the Ram leaves the asylum's grounds, Bonnie looks toward the facility and nods.

'It's better this way. Daddy can get the help he needs. Who knows? Maybe he'll want to try again.'

Three hours later, the members of Team Hawk are at the airport, loading their ground vehicles up into Sky Base when Walker's Ram arrives there. When Walker and Trivette step out, they see Hard Hawk in the final stages of loading into Sky Base.

"Hello, Rangers. What's up?" Sand Hawk steps up and nods to the two men. "We're just about ready to head out."

"I understand, Sand Hawk. In any case, a decision was reached within Company B."

"Oh? What kind of decision?"

"As you know, the Texas Rangers only have 99 members. After all, it's what they started out with, so it's tradition to stick with that number. However, who's to say there can't be a new kind of Ranger?" Trivette smirks as he brings out a form and adds, "So, therefore, upon a suggestion by Ranger Cooke, you guys are International Rangers. Since you go all over the world, you fit the criteria."

"This is very nice of you guys. But, don't you need higher authority to do it?"

Walker nods and replies, "I guess you might say that since your roster is top secret, you're off the books. Besides, it's just like what Alex said. You embrace the spirit of the Law. That's what makes a good Law Officer. Even though your procedures are not quite standard. Then again, my procedures aren't exactly standard either."

Trivette nods and adds, "Take it from me. I know what he's talking about. Where else are you going to find a Police Officer that hauls criminals in his pickup's bed?"

With that, both men return to the Ram, leaving Sand Hawk with the form in her hands. When the Ram leaves, she walks toward Sky Base, reading it as she goes along.

'Chartered this day, Team Hawk is now recognized as International Rangers. They've exhibited the qualities that are in the highest traditions of the Texas Rangers. Never stopping until the job is done and always with their group together.'

When she finishes reading it, she softly says, "This is so going into the Team Scrapbook."

"What is?" Upon hearing her husband's voice, she flips up her visor, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. "Kim, what is it?"

"We're International Rangers now, Ron. First, we were Team Possible until you got hurt. Next, we became Team Hawk. Some time later, we were initiated into Mithril's SRT and now we're International Rangers. Sooner or later, things are going to get out of hand."

"I agree. But, you know how the Government is. If they want us to wait for another year, then we wait for another year." Looking down at the paper in Kim's hand, Ron flips up his helmet's visor and smirks, adding, "That would look badical in the Scrapbook though, KP."

Kim looks into Ron's brown eyes and quivers on the inside. Softly, she replies, "Yeah, it would. Wade's been working on it for quite a while now. Ever since after our first set of triplets was born."

"Well, I'm sure it'd be bon-diggity, KP." Kim can't help but giggle at her husband's antics. Particularly his using his nickname for her. Even after they had wed, she still loves it when he says her nickname. For with him around, anything is possible for her.

"Yeah, it would be, Ron." With that, Kim closes Sky Base's rear door and the couple goes down below to cuddle with each other during the flight.


	10. Arrival and Cemetery Visit

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Ranger's Eyes p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Walker, Texas Ranger. Wish I did though.

Arrival and Cemetery Visit

Two hours later, Team Hawk arrives into Colorado airspace and War Bird veers off toward Upperton. Norman catches this and calls her. "War Bird, where are you going?"

"_I'm going to visit a friend in Upperton, Norman. Don't sweat it."_

"All right. We'll see you in ComCen."

"_Roger that, Norman."_ With that, contact ends and Sky Base proceeds on to Middleton and the airfield. While War Bird heads for a spot unknown in Upperton.

Thirty minutes later, Sky Base lands at the airfield and heads right into it's hangar. Once the massive aircraft stops, the team proceeds to unload the pickup and van, with the cycles contained within the van. Once they had secured the hangar, they proceed on to ComCen.

Meanwhile, War Bird is landing at a cemetery in Upperton. One that has a parking lot big enough to hold four tractor-trailer combos. 'It's been a long time since I was here.' Bonnie lands the helo in the empty parking lot and shuts down the twin Lycoming turbines. As the blades stop turning, she exits the helo, helmet still on and visor down.

Shortly, she comes across the headstone she was looking for. White marble-granite, very expensive with a laminated picture embedded into it. On there is a Caucasian boy, about six years old in appearance. She gets onto her knees and looks around before removing her helmet. Gazing upon the name on the headstone, she gives a soft smile.

"Hi Johnny. Yeah, it's Bonnie. Sorry I hadn't been by in a while. I've been kinda busy of late." Bonnie can't help a slight yet soft smirk as she goes on. "Yeah, I've been fighting the good fight. Years after I became an ultra-bitch. I blame my 'Father' for that. I blame myself even more though. All because I wanted his approval. You see, after you died, I wanted to make friends where I had moved to, but 'Daddy' wouldn't hear of it. He insisted on 'cream of the crop', cliques, the whole nine yards. There were two kids that were just like us."

Bonnie's eyes start dripping tears and she sniffles before going on. "They looked so happy to be playing together. I wanted them to be my first new friends, but 'Daddy' didn't approve of them. So, he had me call one of them a 'loser' and a 'freak'. Some time later, he left home, leaving myself, my Mother and sisters all alone. My bitchiness got worse over the years until the greatest thing happened. The one I called a 'loser' chewed my ass up and spat it out. Please, keep in mind that this was a guy I constantly called a 'loser'. He helped me realize that being a bitch was not a good way to live my life."

She wipes her eyes and smiles softly as she traces the picture with her glove-clad fingertip. "You'd have liked meeting him, Johnny. He's kind, loyal, giving, funny, big-hearted. The best things in a person are those qualities. His wife's the same way, given that she saved the world on a frequent basis before he was hurt. I'll have to tell you the story about that later on." Bonnie sighs softly and sadly smiles.

"But, for now, I have some news for you. The guy that killed you has been captured. True, it was involuntary on his part, but he did leave the scene of a fatal accident. That's not the worst of it. Turns out he was a mob hit man in Upperton to kill a guy that was about to testify against a mobster. He had hit you by accident and enjoyed it. Needless to say, the mob didn't like that very much. So, they put a contract out on his head. To date, everyone that tried to collect had died."

Her hands clench into fists as she goes on. "He was captured in Texas when my friends and I extradited my 'Father' to stand trial. He was hired to kill us, possibly by a group called the Sho-Da-Kah. You see, my friends, husband and I are Team Hawk. We had stopped the Sho-Da-Kah's plans quite a few times and I guess they're getting sick and tired of having their asses handed to them. Well, they're going to find out we're not that easy to kill off."

Bonnie lets out a giggle as she adds, "Should we win the day, I'm going to get my husband to knock me up again and I'm naming the child after you if it's a boy. The first friend I ever had and my first crush as a little girl." Tears threaten to pour out of her eyes again as she sobs out, "I miss you so much!" Bonnie then covers her face and weeps into her hands until she feels warmth around her.

With tears running out of her eyes, she looks around and sees no one else. Looking up into the sky, she sees the sun's about to set. "I guess it's time for me to get home, Johnny. I'll come back again, only with my husband and children." At that, she puts her fingers to her lips and presses them to the picture.

Putting her helmet back on and getting up from the ground, she adds, "Just thought I'd let you know about the guy that killed you, Johnny. He's on Death Row in Texas right now. He killed a lot of innocent people just to get our attention. That bastard's going to die for sure."

Giving the headstone a soft wave, she softly says, "Talk to you later, Johnny." As Bonnie walks through the cemetery, she feels increasingly relieved with every step. Upon reaching the helo, she runs her hands along the fuselage and smiles softly behind her visor. "Sooner or later, War Bird, we're going to stop those losers and stop them deader than door-nails. One way or another, they'll be stopped. Even if we have to use a nuclear warhead."

In another part of the world, a terrorist is fuming loudly and cruelly. "We lost so many times, it's not funny!"

"But, Sheik, Team Hawk is too difficult to be killed!"

"No excuses! The hit man you had hired failed miserably and is on Death Row in Texas! What makes you think that Team Hawk will stop with him?"

"Even they can't go forever, Sheik. Sooner or later, they have to realize they can't defeat the Sho-Da-Kah."

"Oh really? Need I remind you of some of the operations the organization had undertaken?" Bringing up a folder, the man begins. "Los Angeles, Shanghai, Lowerton Colorado, Middleton Colorado, Beijing, Detroit in the Cadillac Heights area. We even lost Brother Knight when his 'brother', FLAG and Team Hawk joined forces to stop his plan."

"What was Brother Knight's plan?"

"He was working on a new kind of ammunition, capable of penetrating armor. In fact, this ammunition would have been ideal for our jihad against the Great Satan. We could have destroyed their tanks, sank their ships and killed their devil spawn with this ammunition. But, since that plan was halted, we need a new one."

"So, what do we do, Sheik?"

"Set up a teleconference. Use sat-phones if you have to, but get it done."

"It will be done, Sheik. Allah Akbar."

"Allah Akbar." As the underling goes about fulfilling the command, the very steamed terrorist silently adds, "God willing as well."

In Los Angeles, Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli is finishing the most important memo of his career. He puts his signature on there and reads over it.

_'Department Memo: _

_From; Leo Altobelli_

_To; All Officers_

_Re; Retirement_

_After fifty plus years as an LAPD Officer, it's time for me to retire and take advantage of life. It was my privilege to have worked with some of the finest men and women to ever wear the shield. I submit my recommendation for my second-in-command to serve as interim Commissioner until a final selection is rendered. Officer Richard Nelson has had forty years on the force and knows the streets very well. I'm proud to have had him in my command. My retirement is in three weeks time, from this date._

_Leo Altobelli, Police Commissioner; Los Angeles Police Department_

"There. It is done. Now, where should I retire to?" Opening a drawer on his desk he brings out a black dart and smiles wryly. 'I'm counting on you to guide me, Mach. Wherever this dart winds up, that's where I'll go.'

He then turns to his eastern wall, bearing a series of maps. Closing his eyes, he swings his arm around and flicks the dart forward. Opening his eyes, he grins with amusement and annoyance. "Oh, very funny, Mach. From one crime zone to another. You must miss me that much. My ulcer's bad enough as it is and you want me to add to it?"

He then shrugs and says, "Oh well, I'm just going up there to retire and that'll be good enough for me. I just hope they have good fishing."

Author's Notes: Pretty tense there, eh? I thought I'd give a little background as to how Bonnie lost her first friend and what had happened. Also thought I'd give her some closure on her past demons. But, there's a big showdown about to happen. There'll be casualties and a dream come true. But that's all I can safely say. For now, please be kind and rewind, seriously!


End file.
